<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switching for you by V_Malfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779894">Switching for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy'>V_Malfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Buisnessman!Cas, Cas is kinda oblivious sometimes, Chuck Novak’s A Grade parenting, Eye Sex, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, OG cat character, Phone Sex, Pining, Sub!Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chuck is a jerk, closeted homosexuality, fangirl!sam, lots of eye sex, marriage counselor! Dean, meg is awesome, rich!cas, slight dom!cas, therapist!Dean, unrealistic therapist/client relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knew that he hated every single aspect of his miserable existence, the last thing he needed was a damned marriage counselor calling him out on it. Especially not a man like Dean Winchester, that challenged his closeted homosexuality like no man had in many years.</p><p>A little story in which Castiel Novak feels like a monster. He hates his job, he hates his arranged marriage and most of all he hates green breakfast smoothies.<br/>All he wants is a cat and a beautiful (green eyed) husband.</p><p>(There’s quite a bit of smut and fluff and two idiots falling in love.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Castiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you speculum_magicus for being the most patient and encouraging beta &lt;3</p><p> </p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today I’m sharing with you lovely people the story that got me through the end of 2020. I love this story so so much and I hope it might bring some joy to you as well. </p><p>Lots of love &lt;3</p><p>No time to read? Check out my podfic 🙌🏼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bastard!“ Castiel threw the phone with more force than necessary onto the leather seat next to him and sped up his car. He was running late to his next appointment because of that utter assbutt that called himself their marriage counselor.<br/>
He hated their appointments, but Megara refused to leave him alone for even a second when they missed a session.</p><p> </p><p>Marriage problems in an arranged and toxic marriage. Not exactly a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, it hadn’t been Castiel’s idea, it had been one of his father’s ‘great masterplans’ to marry his most successful son to the equally successful daughter of their biggest business competitor. To build an empire out of both companies, as if that ever had been necessary. They built weapons for Christ’s sake; they had made disgusting amounts of money already. The merger had created a monster; they were more successful than they had ever been before, shipping their weapons to every corner of the planet. They made more money than they would be able to spend in a lifetime, even if Megara was constantly buying jet after jet and yacht after yacht.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel knew that he hated every single aspect of his miserable existence, the last thing he needed was that damned marriage counselor calling him out on it. He had even suggested that Castiel might find a therapist just for himself, to work on his ‘issues’. He hated his company, he hated his stone-cold family, he hated his demonic wife and most of all he hated what he himself had become.</p><p> </p><p>While he had studied law at Harvard university, he had sworn to himself to fight for the people, not to build weapons that would literally kill them. Ever since he had been a little boy, he had wanted to do something good with his life, instead he had become the very same as his father: a monster. It didn’t matter whether or not he saw a damn therapist, he was beyond saving. Wasn’t worth saving. But he would definitely not whine to some overpaid idiot about all that crap!</p><p>Especially not with a man that challenged his closeted homosexuality like no man had in many years. When Megara had forced him to their first appointment, Castiel’s jaw had almost dropped once he locked eyes with the sheer perfect man with the silky voice.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel was in his late thirties, but he had never been able to come out as gay or bi, or whatever. He had learned to cope with it, but ever since he had explored his sexuality at university, he knew what he truly wanted, even if he couldn’t have it.</p><p> </p><p>What he had wanted in that moment was to get rid of Megara and bend that therapist over his desk.</p><p>Instead, he had to sit next to Megara as she told that insanely hot guy every dirty detail of their marriage. And as if one hellish appointment wasn’t enough, they had been seeing Dr. Winchester for more than six months now. Though he became Castiel’s constant wanking fantasy, he also hated the man for seeing through his walls. He forbade himself any dreams that went further than wanting to fuck him senseless, he knew he could never have a man like that.</p><p>Not only because his father would probably ruin him would he ever dare to come out of the closet, but even more so because Dr. Winchester was good.<br/>
Him being beautiful and having a great voice was only a cherry on top. He was truly kind, humorous and gave off vibes that felt like home to Castiel.</p><p>Wouldn’t those beautiful plush lips dare to tell him to actually rethink his life, he’d call him a fucking saint.</p><p>A stunningly gorgeous one.</p><p>One he wanted to fuck so bad that he was still half hard after their appointment, even though he was furious at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Winchester had had the audacity to call him right after he had stormed out of their session. Not only would he have to explain that to Megara when he saw her at home (whenever that would be) he was also beyond unfocused and had by all means no brain cells left for work. Which was quite unfortunate, given that he had countless more appointments for the day. He sighed deeply and tried to take a deep breath. Working and going to the gym after were at least going to take his mind of Dr. Winchester and his stupid green cashmere sweater.</p><p>Another hellish week went by and another Friday noon came around. Megara had texted him to be on time to their appointment with Dr. Winchester, threatening him with telling his father god knows what, would he dare not to come.<br/>
In spite of everything he had chosen one of his favorite suits this morning. He knew he looked good wearing it, not only because it looked as expensive as it had been, but also because it was tailored quite a bit too tightly to his body. Dr. Winchester had ogled his suits from the very first moment, probably because he would never be able to afford such expensive versions as Castiel wore.</p><p>He tried calming his nerves on the drive to Winchester’s office and spent ten extra minutes in his car in the parking lot, staring out of the windshield angrily. Precisely five minutes too late, he knocked on the door and plastered a neutral expression on his face. Dr. Winchester opened the door only a heartbeat later and Castiel was violated with green eyes. For a second they just stared at each other, blue eyes meeting those greens that haunted him. A smile, wide and honest spread over his therapist’s face.</p><p>“Dr. Novak, how nice of you to join us. Please, come on in.”</p><p>He stepped aside leaving only so much space that Castiel brushed his arm while walking in. He tried to ignore the softness of the grey cashmere sweater, daring himself to ignore the man. He looked up to meet Megara’s angry gaze. “Indeed, what a nice surprise. Dr. Novak.” Her voice seemed even colder than he remembered. He nodded a greeting and sat down next to her.</p><p>“Dr. Novak, I would like to apologize first for how our last appointment ended. It wasn’t my goal to hurt your feelings. I intended to make you rethink your current situation, not to overstep my boundaries.”</p><p>Winchester looked at him like he actually felt bad about it and Castiel felt how his face hardened. He equally wanted to spank and punch him for apologizing. He didn’t need an apology, so he just scowled and nodded sharply.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Clarence here doesn’t have any feelings. It’s kind of why we’re here Doc.”</p><p>Megara shot him an annoyed side eye and smiled viciously at Winchester. She kept on rambling to him and Castiel let his mind busy itself with Winchester’s appearance.</p><p>He was sitting in a stylish black leather armchair and had his long legs crossed neatly. He was wearing black jeans and a very soft grey sweater that made his eyes shine even more. He looked slightly flushed and listened intently to Meg’s endless stream of words. Castiel wanted to rip his clothes off. He wouldn’t be tender were he be allowed to have him. He’d rip that stupid sweater off and get the man to kneel in front of him. Those full lips would look stunning around his cock. He would probably give amazing head, given how thoughtful and caring he appeared to be. And he was mouthwateringly submissive; Castiel had noted that his therapist had reacted nervously to some of his harsher comments. Or whenever he called him Doctor. He would probably moan like a slut while sucking his cock, those green eyes pinned to Castiel’s. He would bury his hands in the doctor’s hair and pull on it.<br/>
Then he would find any surface and bend him over it. He would start with the desk, then maybe against a wall or...</p><p>He let his gaze scan the room. The mirror. Next to the door was a huge mirror with a dresser in front of it. He would let Winchester face the mirror to watch while he...</p><p>“Dr. Novak? Your wife asked you a question.” Winchester seemed even more flustered than he had been before. Castiel turned his head stoically to see his wife rolling her eyes.</p><p>“If you could stop glaring at Dr. Winchester you would’ve heard me. I hate repeating myself, Clarence.”</p><p>“Please, tell me what’s on your mind, Megara.” He hissed back at her. He wanted nothing more than to leave. As expected, she got angry immediately.</p><p>“Do not call me that! I asked you why you’ve even married me in the first place, since you never seemed to care about me! Dr. Winchester can’t pull everything out of that weird brain of yours, I demand you to participate!”</p><p>It was hard not to roll his eyes. Could she honestly not know that he had no say at all when it came to their wedding? They hadn’t even dated before they got married, they’d met repeatedly with their fathers and lawyers. First it had been fights, then discussions about a possible merging plan and finally how to avoid taxes while merging. The answer had been easy to their fathers. Castiel remembered how desperately he had wanted to refuse, but there was nothing to be done about it. His father hadn’t accepted his no; he would’ve found him everywhere on the globe to force him into it. So, he chose the easy way and just went through with it.</p><p>“What do you think is the reason? You know exactly why we got married.”</p><p>“Well obviously, but you were also smoking hot and I knew the sex would be amazing. That’s why I said yes. I thought we had at least that in common...” She shot him a glare and stood up. “Dr. Winchester, be a doll and tell my husband he’s an arsehole. I’m out, you freak.” She swiped her long hair over her shoulder, grabbed her deep crimson purse and left, not without slamming the door behind her.</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes and got ready to leave as well. Winchester scratched his head nervously. “Dr. Novak, if you could stay for a moment? There is something I wanted to talk to you about.”</p><p>Castiel stared at him, sporting his hardest business face but sat down again. “Thank you, Dr. Novak. I do not mean to be indiscreet, but you seem genuinely unhappy. Not just with your marriage, but...”</p><p>Castiel cut him off. “Unhappy is not a term I use frequently. It is not something that matters to me.” He spat it out, trying not to think about it.</p><p> “That is exactly what I meant to ask you. What does matter to you? What is actually on your mind? What do you do for yourself? Are there any small changes to your day that would make you feel more comfortable? I’m not talking about changing every single aspect of your life, but small routines that might bring a smile to your face. I refuse to believe that you’re as cold and heartless as your wife makes you sound...”</p><p>He stared at the pretty blush on Winchester’s cheeks. He would rim him in front of that mirror until he would be begging for his cock. He licked his lips and watched how the Doctor squirmed in his seat.</p><p>Castiel would have to find a man to fuck or he would actually rip his pretty therapist apart. Castiel smiled cruelly at him.</p><p>“Happiness is for children, Dr. Winchester. Describe me as cold if you want to.” He got up and allowed himself to stare at the man for a moment longer. “Don’t waste your time on me. See you next week.” He fixated his eyes on the door and hurried back to the safety of his car.</p><p>That night he took a shower after his usual round at the gym and swore to find a man he could fuck. Friday nights where usually work nights, but since every night was work night for him, he decided to take the evening off. While he put on a dark pair of jeans and a crisp white shirt, he tried to remember the last time he had taken some time for himself. As he watched himself in the mirror he couldn’t remember. Not the healthiest work life balance, he assumed. Maybe Winchester was onto something.</p><p>He got back into his car and drove further into the city. He remembered a club Balthazar had once taken him to, there he hoped he would find someone willing to spend an hour or two with him.<br/>
Castiel parked his car a few blocks away from the club and enjoyed walking in the cold evening air. He used to love going for a jog by the river, but since it was less efficient and more time consuming, he had started to work out at the gym. Maybe he could change that again. ‘Do something for himself’ as Winchester had called it. Before he stepped inside, he took a deep breath. Castiel told himself he wasn’t nervous; it has just been a while since he last had picked someone up. When he entered, the club was loud and packed with men and he wished he would’ve chosen his free evening to be on his couch with a book. Apparently, that was something he missed as well. For a second there was a mental image of Winchester and him on a couch, snuggled up closely and reading. He rolled his eyes at his own stupid idea.</p><p>After he stepped inside, it didn’t take him long to find a willing man. He was younger than Winchester, not even half as beautiful and the wrong shade of dark blonde. But he was about the same height and did have a similar physique as his therapist.</p><p>He dragged him to the toilet, remembering his staring contest with Dr. Winchester in his mind. It got him hard immediately. The man he pushed against the cabin was already prepped to be fucked. He sank on his knees in front of Castiel, who tried to picture green eyes instead of brown. The guy moaned while sucking his cock and screamed when Castiel fucked him afterwards. Castiel poured his frustration into his fucking and watched the guy come after only a few minutes. Winchester would hold up longer, he was sure of that. It felt way better than screwing Meg, but it still just wasn’t right. When he came, he came harder than he had in years and his brain helpfully supplied that he should do that with Winchester.</p><p> </p><p>The following week, he actually changed his plans. He went for a run by the river, every morning before work. At first, he thought about going to the gym in the evenings to even out his training, but he found out he actually didn’t enjoy being there very much. So, he stopped going. He felt surprised when he realized how much he had missed running outside. His mind was pleasantly quiet while running and he felt like he had started breathing again.</p><p>It was Tuesday when he dreamed of Winchester for the first time. It wasn’t just green eyes; it was the whole man. They had sat peacefully on a bench next to each other talking about nothing he could remember. The dream unsettled him more than he liked to admit to himself. Fucking him in his dreams was the one thing, simply enjoying his presence was something else entirely. Once in his dreams, Winchester now stayed on his mind constantly. Whenever something happened, he thought about how he would like to tell him about it, and imagined Winchester actually listening to him.</p><p>Friday noon arrived faster than he was ready for it and he stood nervously before Winchester’s office.</p><p>It struck him that he didn’t even know his first name. Castiel would have to ask what ‘D. J. Winchester PhD’ stood for. He felt his phone vibrate with a new text, but he ignored it and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately, and Winchester smiled at him in a charming manner. Castiel forced his face to look neutrally as he greeted him.</p><p>“Hello Dr. Novak, please take a seat.”</p><p>Surprised he noticed that Megara wasn’t there yet. She was always there early; it was very unusual for her not to be there yet.</p><p>“Your wife had to cancel todays’s session for an important work appointment, but I would like to use that time to talk to you, sir. I hope that is alright with you?”</p><p>Winchester seemed more nervous than usually and he had definitely never called him ‘sir’ before. This could be interesting... Castiel nodded once.</p><p>“Alright. Thank you, sir. How was your week? Can you tell me about it?”</p><p>Twice wasn’t an honest mistake anymore. Castiel felt his blood rushing to his dick. He ended up actually telling Winchester how his week went and how he had started running by the river again. Dr. Winchester threw him a bright smile for that.</p><p>“I’m quite happy to hear that, sir! You did something for the purpose of having a good time again, that’s a good step in the right direction. Try to think of other things that would make you happy. You don’t need to change everything in your life at once, but you should start somewhere. Then change will inevitably come.”</p><p>Castiel tried not to think about the guy he had fucked, desperately trying to picture the very man in front of him instead. He was wearing one of those soft sweaters again. Did he even own anything else? They looked so cozy on him, so - domestic. He could imagine going on walks with him in that outfit. Taking him to dinner. Kissing him in a parking lot after a date. Meeting his family. It was scary how easily his brain could imagine that man by his side. He hadn’t thought like that about anyone in a very long time.</p><p>It got easier to talk to the man, so easy that he was surprised to see how quickly their time was up. Winchester walked him to the door and looked at him for a moment. “It was nice to learn more about you, sir. I look forward to seeing you next Friday.” Winchester blushed heavily and Castiel raised his eyebrow. That was not exactly a common thing to say to one’s clients. “I look forward to seeing you again as well, Doc.” He stared at the man for a moment longer, then he turned to leave but stopped. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your first name? It only says ‘D. Winchester’ on your website.”</p><p>“It’s Dean, sir. Why would you like to know that?”</p><p>Because he wanted to know what name he would be moaning when he would finally give in the urge to touch his aching cock.</p><p>“It’s always good to know people.” He wanted to reach out and touch him, instead he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Goodbye, Dean.” He heard an intake of breath as he left the office. When he arrived at his car, he checked his phone and found Megara’s text; telling him that Winchester had canceled their appointment.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p> </p><p>The following week appeared weird to him.</p><p>His mind started to constantly tell him about all the things he disliked about his life. He felt like he had always known, but now his brain just wouldn’t shut up about it. On Monday it told him that he actually ferociously hated the green smoothies he had for breakfast. While he was drinking it, he looked at the bottle with disgust. Did those really had to be that revolting or was it just a way of revenge for Meg? She took great pride in providing his breakfasts with those hellish smoothies.</p><p>On Tuesday Castiel bought himself a croissant after his usual morning run by the river and felt way better about it.</p><p>Around noon his brain supplied him the information that he hated his assistant. Zachariah was very efficient, yet he was also a jerk to his secretary. Castiel asked himself why he had never noticed or cared how much of an ass the man was to everyone, including Castiel. He truly looked at him while they sat in a conference together. All Zachariah did was sneer and show off work that his secretary had done. Castiel fired him before he went home that day and told his secretary to hire a new assistant that she liked. He acted like he didn’t have time to do it, in reality he just didn’t trust his judgment to find someone better than Zachariah.</p><p>On Wednesday he felt cold in his office. He couldn’t recall it being so cold all the time, but then he threw a glance at his secretary while she brought him his mail. She was dressed neatly and elegant but rather warm. When she turned to leave, he just had to ask.</p><p>“Billy, may I ask a weird question?”</p><p>He fumbled with his pen.</p><p>“Has it always been that cold in my office...?” She didn’t bother to hide her sarcasm.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve noticed boss, a month more and we’d have some delightful penguins running around the place.” She winked at him. “May I turn up the thermostat, boss?”</p><p>Castiel stared at the letters before him and nodded absentmindedly. How was he so disconnected to all of his surroundings? Did he really run through life fully blind just to work himself crazy for a company he resented? Had he been like that all his life? Maybe Winchester was right, and he needed someone to fix his brain. Maybe he could also work less. At six o’clock he left his office and waited for Billy to end her phone call. Just because he was a crazy workaholic, his secretary didn’t have to be. Nervously he scratched the back of his neck as she looked at him expectantly.</p><p>“I will head home for today. You are free to go home as well, Billy.” He shook his head and stared at the wall behind her.</p><p>“We work too much, you and me. It’s not...” Castiel didn’t know how to finish the sentence.</p><p>“The word you’re searching for is ‘healthy’.” Billy got up from behind her desk. She had been working for him for years, a loyalty he knew he didn’t truly deserve. “Dr. Novak, don’t get me wrong; I appreciate you paying attention to your surroundings. I’m thrilled that Zachariah is gone. I’ve scheduled interviews for Friday morning to find a replacement. I’m also glad not to be freezing all day every day. But you’re behaving quite unlike yourself.” She smiled at him.<br/>
“I’m glad about it. Let me know when I can get you a plant or a kitten, alright?” She started to pack her purse and turned off the computer. “Thank you, Billy.” She grinned at him. “If you want that kitten, all you got to do is ask. Imagine the faces of your clients...” She chuckled and waved him goodbye.</p><p>On Thursday evening he sat in a meeting with the other executives of their company, realizing that from the nine people sitting around the huge conference table, he liked absolutely none of them.</p><p>Not one single person seemed decent enough that he would spend an hour with them, without getting paid to do so.</p><p>That definitely included his father at the head of the table and his wife that sat right next to him. His father’s gaze was icy as usual, his comments sharp and cruel. Why exactly had he never fought to get away from his father? His father had always expected him to take over the company and enlarge it even more. No amount of success or money would ever make him happy. It was in that moment he realized, nothing Castiel could do would make him proud, because the man truly only cared for himself. He stared at his father’s aged face. When Castiel had been a boy, his father had behaved exactly the same as today. He could count on one hand how many times he had seen the man smile, but he could never recount the times he had shouted at him. Flashbacks of all the times his father had yelled at him since he had been young appeared in his mind. He had tried to make his son a carbon copy of himself, never minding anything that made Castiel his own person.</p><p>He could leave.</p><p>It wasn’t like he was poor, he could always resign. Ask Billy to get him a freaking cat. A fat one with red fur he could spoil. A small smile appeared on his face. He had begged his father for a cat like that because he had loved Garfield when he was a boy. Needless to say, his father hadn’t even bothered to answer, but had only glared at him like he had grown an extra head. He could finally divorce Megara and leave. Leave the city, maybe even the country. He would name the cat something stupid like ‘Crumpet’ or ‘Mr. Fizzle’ and get a house by the sea. He would have a bedroom with huge windows that overlooked the ocean and a big bed with loads of fluffy pillows and a gorgeous husband. A green-eyed husband that would...</p><p>“Clarence, quit hiding in your head you fool. The meeting is over, sleepyhead.” Megara ripped him out of his daydream. She was the last one in the conference room, standing next to him checking her watch.</p><p>“It’s kinda late, do you want to grab takeout on the way home? We could have dinner together.” As much as he disliked the woman, he hadn’t talked to her when it was only the two of them for months. He had never even tried to talk to her about his thoughts.</p><p>Castiel looked at Meg as she stood next to him. Objectively she was a gorgeous woman, dressed in a perfect mix of elegant and inappropriate for a woman of her powerful position. Her flashy red dress was beautiful, could he be charmed by her appearance he would take her to bed immediately, despite whatever mean things came out of her mouth. It wasn’t fair to her.<br/>
Yes, she was cruel, cold hearted and mostly cared about money and power. But there might be someone out there that could love her for all that. Not him, definitely not him. But someone might. He sighed deeply and nodded.</p><p>“Let’s have dinner. I think we should talk.” They drove home in their separate cars, Meg ordered food on her way as he could never get all her extras correct. He would try to simply have a conversation with her, as he was still not completely sure he would be able to leave his current life behind him. He saw how miserable it was and how much he disliked it; still he had worked his whole life for it.</p><p>If he only had a real friend he could talk to about all of it. He thought about calling his best friend from college, but Balthazar probably wouldn’t be interested in listening to his problems. Neither would his siblings or the fancy society couples they had dinner parties with. The only one that would listen was Winchester. But since they weren’t friends and he also wasn’t Castiel’s therapist, there was no way he could simply call him. No matter how much he wanted to hear the reassuring voice. What would he even tell him? That it was okay to be done with mean people at a certain age? That it was his choice, even if Castiel feared there was no way out? That he wanted to marry Castiel and have an obese cat with him? He rolled his eyes at his thoughts and parked his car in the long driveway leading up to their house. He would tell Meg that he wanted a cat. Winchester said that he had to start somewhere, and change would come. He wasn’t ready to come out as gay to his wife, so he would start with something smaller.</p><p>On Friday morning he felt nervous about their upcoming appointment with the man he had wanked himself raw over in the shower that morning. Megara had been quite surprised about his request to get a cat, but their house was huge, and she didn’t mind getting one. Throughout dinner she had told him about her plans of getting another jet to<br/>
‘expand their fleet’ and brag about it to their friends that only owned one jet. Apparently, the woman needed six airplanes to feel better about her life. He thought about simply giving her his shares of the company when he eventually left, as compensation for the time she lost during their marriage. The amount of money and power would probably make her happier than he ever could have, even if he would’ve loved her. He might not be on the Forbes list after that anymore, but he would give it up in a heartbeat if it would be his ticket to freedom.</p><p>He didn’t want to work in that damned company anymore.</p><p>He wanted a sweet husband and a cat.</p><p>And if his brain wouldn’t stop telling him that, he also wanted a neurosurgeon to remove his frontal lobe.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at his office, he greeted a confused Billy with a smile. “I’d like to accept your offer. Would you get me a cat, please? I’d like a ginger one if it’s not too much trouble.” Billy’s mouth opened slightly as she nodded. “Awesome. Also please feel free to pick an assistant that you would feel comfortable working with. I trust your judgment on the topic.” She grinned at him. “You got it, boss. I’ll get you a cat and an assistant. Nothing weird about that. You have two meetings at nine a.m. and nine thirty a.m. and a conference call at eleven. I guess after that you will be out as usual?” She opened his calendar and scribbled down a few notes. Castiel nodded. “I guess I‘ll be back around three p.m., but don’t hesitate to call me if there are any news on the assistant.” “Or the cat.” Castiel laughed. “Especially the cat.”</p><p>After he got through his meetings, he felt less nervous and was rather in anticipation to see Dr. Winchester. He tried to tell his brain off for all the flashy romantic images it produced for him, like fucking Winchester over his desk or just stealing a kiss from the man. He probably wouldn’t do either, still he thought about the possibilities.</p><p>Time always seemed to run faster on Fridays and he actually felt a little giddy on his way to Winchester’s office. He parked his car next to Meg’s and hurried to get inside. He saw Megara entering Winchester’s office and stepped in behind her. Winchester beamed at him and stretched out his hand for Castiel to shake.</p><p>“Hello Dr. Novak, it’s good to see you!” Castiel took his hand and held onto it tighter and longer than needed.</p><p><br/>
For a moment it felt like there was only the two of them. Castiel openly stared into those beautiful green eyes and his gaze dropped to Winchester’s lips. He saw the man swallowing and looked back up to his eyes. He had blushed lightly and was biting on his lower lip. Dean didn’t exactly seem unaffected... He forced himself to let go of the warm hand.</p><p>“It’s always a pleasure, Dr. Winchester.”</p><p>His voice came out lower than expected. He sat down next to Meg and kept openly staring at the man. Today he wore a crisp white shirt, his long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons were open. His hair was a little more tousled than it usually was, and he looked beyond handsome.</p><p>While Meg talked about their week, Castiel stared at the sliver of exposed skin on Winchester’s neck. He wanted to bite and kiss that neck until it bruised. He wanted to slowly undo those tiny buttons, button after button while placing the man on his desk. He would pull down his pants and let his hands wander all over that gorgeous body. Castiel crossed his legs and looked straight into Winchester’s eyes. The man seemed nervous in his seat, he tried to listen to Meg but his eyes found Castiel’s as if they were pulled to them.</p><p>Winchester would be such a good boy for him, he was sure of it. He would bite the probably rosy nipples and get a tight grip on his erection. He let his eyes drop to Winchester’s crotch. Could it be that Winchester‘s cock was swelling under his gaze?</p><p><br/>
That had to be hard, considering Meg was directly speaking to him and was likely going to expect answers from the man.</p><p>Castiel grinned at the thought. It would be so much fun to suck his cock and let Winchester lick his fingers to get them wet enough to prepare that tiny hole for his cock. He would fuck him hard for the first time, slam his dick inside that beautiful round ass and take the man apart. Winchester would moan for him, moan his name, maybe even call him ‘sir’ while they fucked.</p><p>“Dr. Winchester? Are you alright?” Meg’s voice seemed annoyed but also concerned.</p><p>Castiel snapped out of his fantasy and saw just how aroused Winchester’s face was. He cleared his throat and took his gaze intently to Meg. “I’m afraid I’m coming up with a migraine. I’m sorry Mrs. Masters. Please continue.”</p><p>Castiel wasn’t ashamed for eyefucking the man, he just felt sorry to cause him discomfort.</p><p>If he wanted the man to become his, he would have to take better care of him.</p><p>Meg just talked about how Cas suddenly wanted to have a cat and that they had a quite dinner that week. Winchester seemed to approve of that, yet he kept his eyes on Meg until their time was up. Meg got up first and seemed to wait for Castiel after she said goodbye to Winchester. He intended to follow her, but Winchester grabbed his wrist from behind him.</p><p>“A moment, Dr. Novak?” Castiel nodded and turned to Meg. “I‘ll meet you at the cars.” She threw him half a smile and closed the door behind her. Winchester didn’t step forward to face him and didn’t let go of his wrist.<br/>
<br/>
“Please don’t do that to me, sir.” His voice was only a low rumble and he felt the man closer at his back than before, his breath tickling the back of his neck.</p><p>Castiel felt like a predator, but he couldn’t stop. “Do what to you, Dean? Appreciate how gorgeous you are? It’s impossible not to.”</p><p>He could imagine Winchester blushing even more. “Thank you, sir. But I can’t focus on anything when you look at me like that.”</p><p>He whispered and stepped even closer into Castiel’s personal space. They were touching now ever so slightly.</p><p>“I am not going to be your gay experiment. I feel the attraction between us, but I’m not going to be a toy to find out if you also like men. I couldn’t do that with you. I...”</p><p>“I’m gay, Dean. There’s no need to experiment.”</p><p>He turned around and looked down at the stunned expression on Winchester’s face. They were standing way too close. Castiel cupped the stubbled cheek with his right hand and it felt like his hand belonged there. Winchester felt so much like home, even if Castiel had never truly experienced that.</p><p>“You are neither a toy nor an experiment. I’m not free yet, but you make me want to change my life.”</p><p>Winchester’s lips parted and his eyes dropped to Castiel’s lips. ‘Screw it.’ Castiel thought as he closed the distance between them and placed a soft peck to those beautiful lips. For that brief moment the world imploded behind his closed eyes. Not one kiss in his life had ever felt so right. That man belonged to his side, if he would accept to be with a monster like him. Castiel held the kiss for a second longer, then he parted their lips and let go of him.<br/>
He didn’t deserve Dean.</p><p>He didn’t deserve a man that was good and understanding and kind and beautiful and so gorgeously submissive. He wasn’t worthy of him. He brushed his fingers over Winchester’s cheek and stared at Dean’s baffled expression. </p><p>“Goodbye Dean.” He said it quickly and turned around to leave. If he wouldn’t, he feared that he’d never be able to leave.</p><p>When he arrived at his car, Meg was already gone. There was a note pinned to his windshield, telling him that she went off to see a client. Castiel clenched the note between his fingers and got into his car. He took a deep breath, then a huge smile bloomed on his face. He knew he didn’t deserve a man like Dean, but maybe he could become a person that did. If he would actually throw over everything, was there a chance to be someone else? Someone that didn’t hate his existence and everything present in his life. He needed an exit strategy, and he knew just the person that would be able to help him.</p><p><br/>
Before he got back into his office, he stopped at a little bakery close to Dean’s office and bought red velvet cupcakes. He would need Billy to keep the plan a secret, even if he knew she probably wouldn’t tell anybody.</p><p>He didn’t drive back to his office immediately, instead he took some time to drive around the city and tried to get his thoughts back in line. He knew he couldn’t continue living his life like it was at the moment, not when he knew that he was still capable of actual feelings.</p><p>Hope, for instance. His father had told him on numerous occasions that feelings were nothing they had time for, nothing that mattered. Not celebrating birthdays, because it just wouldn’t fit in his schedule. Not spending time with family outside of work, because that just didn’t have a point if you’re not even making money while having thanksgiving dinner. As a kid he had tried to make that happen and had asked and begged his father for attention, not that he had ever accomplished anything with it. Growing up he had just learned how to be a ‘respected man’ in his family. He had become just like them. Looking back, it seemed so obvious to Castiel that that just wasn’t him. Why hadn’t he just parted ways earlier? Why had it taken him so many years to just think about freeing himself? He feared that it might be too late now. What if he met other people, maybe even started a family, only to hurt them later on like his family had hurt him? He didn’t wish that on anyone.</p><p>Also, the screaming loneliness needed to stop. He ached to find friends that would actually care about him. He wished for someone to have a simple beer with, just to share what’s on his mind. Someone to call when his life shattered to pieces, just like it did in that very moment.</p><p>Castiel wiped a hand over his face, shocked to see that he was actually crying. He could not remember the last time he had allowed himself that luxury. He would try to change, make it better. He would fight for something like happiness. Castiel sped up his Aston Martin and drove back to their huge corporate headquarters. His desperation seemed pushed aside and hope and motivation flamed up. People called him a remarkable closer, he would finally get himself the deal he wished for.</p><p>He was grinning with determination when he got back to Billy’s office. Before he could enter, he felt something soft brushing his leg. Looking down he was surprised to meet the grumpy gaze of a small, ginger cat. The cat seemed to stare into his soul, looking grumpier every second.</p><p>Castiel crouched down to greet it. “Hey buddy! You got here fast.” He held out his hand and let the cat examine him. Sniffing his hand it looked at him like he was an absolute imbecile, but when he started to pet it, it generously let him. “Nice to meet you, too. Glad you’re here to help. We got work to do.”</p><p>He jumped a little when he heard Billy chuckle. “Well, your request sounded urgent. My sister Amara breeds tabby’s, I thought you might like her. She’s six months old and currently called Pumpkin’.”</p><p>Billy tilted her head and looked at him sternly. “Boss, I appreciate your sudden interest in cats. But are you quite sure you really want to be a cat owner...? You don’t really strike me like the caring type... No offense.”</p><p>Castiel sighed. He deserved that. “None taken. About that. I’d like to talk to you in confidence, if that’s alright with you.” He straightened up and held out the pastries he bought. Billy suspiciously raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I assume it’s another matter of importance if you’re bringing me cupcakes... I need to make a few phone calls, but I can be with you in ten.” She swiped back her hair graciously and turned her back to him. “Those better be red velvet cupcakes. I’m not wasting calories on anything else.” He smiled to himself and bend down to pick up Pumpkin. “Thank you, Billy.”</p><p>His voice was quieter than it usually was. He suddenly felt insecure about his plans. Billy would probably think of him as crazy, throwing his ‘successful’ life right into the garbage, without a real backup plan. It was quite unlike him; he couldn’t think of another situation in his life that came anywhere close. But even as he carried the little cat into his office, he knew he had to do it. Not only to have a chance with Winchester, but for a second shot at life. That so called ‘happiness’ might be out there for him.</p><p>Pumpkin on his arm seemed eager to inspect his office. While he held her tenderly close to his chest, she began to wiggle herself free from his grip. Castiel placed her down next to his feet and smiled at the small creature.</p><p>“Pumpkin, may I present to you my personal corner of hell: This is my office. Feel free to take a look around.” He stroked the ginger fur softly and watched her disappear right underneath his black leather couch.</p><p>He sighed deeply and stepped closer towards the huge windows that showed the skyline of the city. The gloomy November weather made the city seem grey, sad and lifeless. He stared at the skyscrapers and tiny dots driving on the roads when he heard Billy’s soft knock on his door.</p><p>“I’m done for now, Boss. You wanted to talk?” Castiel turned around and smiled at her, gesturing to the black leather couch.</p><p>“Thank you, Billy. I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule for me.” Billy raised an eyebrow and sat down. “So, what can I do for you?”, she asked in her usual soothing voice. Castiel took a seat opposite her and watched Pumpkin playing with a pencil, trying to sort his thoughts.</p><p>“It’s erm... Quite hard to start this conversation. Not all of it is work related, but I don’t have anyone else to talk about it.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Dr. Novak. I don’t mind listening.” He smiled fondly at her.</p><p>“I did not appreciate you enough. Your work has been outstanding, I wouldn’t be able to get half of the stuff done without you.”</p><p>Billy rolled her eyes at him. “Stop flattering me and start talking. No offense, but you had me worried for the last few weeks. You should see your face sometimes. And what’s gotten into you, asking for a cat and kicking out that arsehole Zachariah? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining. Just tell me what’s going on, I’ve never seen you like this.”</p><p>Castiel cleared his throat and glanced out of the window. Every speech of his father to never waste people’s time with one’s feelings was playing right behind his eyes. He knew he needed to talk to her about this, but it felt harder to open up than he had initially thought.</p><p>“I’m not sure where to start, there’s just a lot on my mind. Billy, I...” He hesitated for a second. “I can’t keep going on like this. I just can’t.” He took a deep breath and watched Billy’s baffled expression. “I hate my job. Seriously, you’re the only good person walking around in the whole building. I hate what my life has become. I... I always wanted to do something good, something meaningful. I don’t care if I sound pathetic, but it has always been my worst nightmare to become exactly like my father. And now look at me, producing weapons of all goddamn things to create. I fucked up.”</p><p>He felt tears burning in his eyes and wiped them away angrily.</p><p>“I hate most of the people I surround myself with. I resent my wife and her never ending need to expand. My family only contains heartless bastards that will never be happy, no matter how successful or rich they become. I even dislike the damn house I life in. I can’t do it anymore.” He shook his head. “I feel like a monster. The monster I was always so scared of. I’ve betrayed every goal I once had and became a puppet. I have to act on it or I’m going to implode, soon.”</p><p>Billy seemed impressed. “I’m glad you finally want to change something, I never thought of you as happy. And you are very much not your father. You might’ve been cold for a few years, but you were never truly cruel. You are not an evil person, Castiel. Believe me, I’ve worked with you for years. I wouldn’t be here if you were the same as your father. But that’s not all there is, am I right?” She took a bite of her cupcake and looked at him inquisitively.</p><p>Castiel felt a blush blooming on his face. “It’s not, you’re right. I kinda uhm.. Met someone.”</p><p>“You what?! Aren’t you and Meg seeing that marriage counselor I picked out for you? His reputation is amazing, I thought...” Castiel interrupted her promptly. “It’s him, Billy! It’s him. I’m, uhm... Well, I’m gay.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, you what now?! You idiot fell in love with your damn marriage counselor?! If word would come out about your affair, can you even imagine what that would do to his image? He’s very well respected, if people knew he’s shagging a patient he’d never have a client again! If you really like the guy, you should stop seeing him as a therapist immediately!” Castiel shook his head. “It’s not like that. I’m not shagging him; we’re not seeing each other, yet. But he got me thinking. He made me realize that I could change and what I really want in life.”</p><p>“And you want him? You realize it’s not uncommon to fall for a therapist? Never heard of Freud?”</p><p>“Dammit Billy, it’s not like that! I’ve never felt for someone the way I feel for him. He’s special, okay? There’s more to him than the fact that he listens and understands. He’s... different.” Billy sighed deeply. “Even if you’re not screwing him, you have to end your business relationship. Get your own life sorted first, then you can try to talk to him. Do you even know if he’s into you? Or are you projecting your own feelings onto him?”</p><p><br/>
Castiel stared at his hands. “I’m relatively sure he reciprocates my feelings. I uhm... I kissed him and he seemed exactly as affected as I was.”</p><p>Billy smiled defeated. “Well, I’m happy you found someone. But try not to ruin his life by making him your man, alright? So, what’s your plan?”</p><p>“I want a divorce. I’m going to give Megara all my shares of the company. After all, she has wasted years of her life in a marriage that never should have happened in the first place. It’s more than she would get out of our prenup; I hope she’ll agree. Then I guess I will stop working, maybe even travel the world again. Buy a new home, a real one. I might work as a lawyer again one day, or maybe I’ll start keeping bees or whatever. It’s not like I need to earn money. And... I’m going to break ties with my family. I want to be free, meet new people, maybe even find friends. And then I pray somewhere along the way that Winchester will be willing to be with a mess like me. Not that I’d ever deserve a man like him...”</p><p>Billy sighed, and a small smile appeared on her face. “Everyone deserves love, boss. That doesn’t exclude you. It’ll be sad to lose you here, but I’ll always be on your team.” She reached out for his hand. “You deserve happiness. How can I help?”</p><p>He squished her fingers softly and smiled at her gratefully. Before he could answer they heard loud steps outside, Megara’s high heels announced her arrival before she reached his office.</p><p>“What did you say to him?!” Meg seemed furious when she appeared on his doorstep.</p><p>“What did you do?! Winchester just called me and told me he couldn’t see us anymore! What did you do?”</p><p>Billy patted his shoulder and got up.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two to it. I’m out for today, but don’t hesitate to call if you need me, boss.” Castiel nodded thankfully and got up as well.</p><p>“Thank you, Billy. For everything.” Billy left his office gracefully and Megara stepped inside. “Good timing, Meg. We... We need to talk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, okay! Slow down, Dean! I didn’t understand half of what you just said. Take a deep breath and tell me one more time.”</p><p>Dean forced himself to breathe and grabbed his phone even tighter.</p><p>“Sammy, he kissed me. He kissed me! First he looked at me as if he wanted to rip my clothes apart for months now. For months, Sam!! And then I told him he couldn’t look at me like that and then he kissed me so fucking soft as if I was a freaking damsel in distress! What the hell, man?!”</p><p>Dean heard his brother chuckle softly. “And that’s a good or a bad thing?” Dean gestured helplessly. “I don’t know, that’s kinda why I called you! I mean... He’s so gorgeous, and intense and beautiful and there’s so much hidden away inside him but... I just wanted to do the right thing! But apparently I fucked up...”</p><p>“Woah, slow down, Dean. You tried to do the right thing, he kissed you. And as I’ve told you a thousand times already, falling in love happens. You can’t always control your feelings and that’s alright.”</p><p><br/>“But Sam, from our first meeting on I’ve thought he just wanted to fuck me. That it was just his kink, knowing he could have me because I was drooling after him so badly. And then he just...” Dean paused and bit his lower lip, still feeling the tender touch.</p><p>“He was so sweet, Sam. The look in his eyes... It seemed like he had genuine feelings for me.”<br/>“But that’s good, Dean! I’m sure he’s crazy about you, too.” Dean shook his head.</p><p>“He’s so damn powerful. I’ve never met a man like him before. He exudes power, he’s practically radiant. Not just because he’s unimaginably rich, there’s more to it. Why would a man like him want a guy like me? I’m not as fancy and elegant as his wife. His golf club would very likely not approve of me, and let’s not even think about his family. Even if he were into me, I do not fit into his life.” Dean had thought about it countless times, still it hurt to say it out loud.</p><p><br/>“Didn’t you tell me that he seemed so unhappy? Maybe the man himself doesn’t fit into his life. Maybe he wants to change.”<br/>“I don’t want to be his early midlife crisis! What if he suddenly decides that he needs his posh high society lifestyle and kicks me out of his life again?”</p><p><br/>“Dammit Dean, you’ve kissed him once. Get to know the man, go on a few dates and then decide if he really is Prince Charming. Try to take it slow, will you?”<br/>Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Urgh, I know you’re right. It’s just... It feels right this time. I don’t want to fuck it up before it even started.”<br/>“I’m rooting for you, Dean. Wait a few days, then call him and see if he wants to have coffee. But do call him, will you? You ended your business relationship, he might think you don’t want to see him again.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you, Sammy. I’ll keep you updated.”</p><p>“Please do, Dean. I gotta get back to work now. See you on Sunday?”<br/>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Bye man.”</p><p>Dean ended the call and stared at his phone. He had copied Dr. Novak’s phone number into his cell before he went home that day. He could text him right now, telling him how much he had enjoyed their kiss. But as usual, his brother was right. He should let the man process his thoughts and give him some time. Dean glanced at his watch. He’d text Novak at the same time on Monday evening. Three days from now. He could wait that long. He definitely could wait that long.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie, I can’t wait a second longer! I need to hear his voice and tell him!”</p><p>Dean shoved his beer to the side and tipsily grabbed his phone. Charlie punched his arm and took it away. “No no no, Winchester! It’s way too early! We said Monday. Monday is good! He’ll be so in love with you on Monday. You’re not calling him right now!”</p><p>Dean had managed to avoid his phone for precisely five hours and thirty four minutes, then he had called his best friend to get drunk together. They had met at their favorite place, a small cocktail bar near their old university and had gotten drunk fast while Dean explained the newest developments.</p><p>“Do you understand, Charlie? He kissed me and I kicked him out after that! He needs to know that I want him! He needs to! What if he finds someone else tonight? He’s mine, Charlie!” Charlie ferociously nodded her head so that her ginger curls flew around her head. “Chill out, Dean. He’s yours alone, your very, very own fairytale prince. Who’s he gonna meet in the middle of the night? Captain America? Don’t worry De-“<br/>“Oh my god, what if he DOES meet Captain America?? He’d marry him instead of me, he can’t do that!!”</p><p>“Dee, you’re being dramatic. He’s not gonna subsi... substi... toss you aside for a beautiful hero! Nah, he’s all yours.”<br/>“Screw it, I’m calling him right now!”<br/>“No, you won’t! You’re drunk and he’ll notice!”</p><p>“Fine, then I’ll text him!” Dean conquered back his phone and started typing immediately.</p><p>
  <strong>You can’t marry Captain America!</strong>
</p><p>“Dean don’t!” Charlie tried to reclaim the phone, but it was too late. Dean grinned widely at her and took another sip of his beer.</p><p>“There. I told him.” Charlie sighed deeply.</p><p>“Dee, he only knows you professionally. I’m sure he’ll be crazy about your bubbly personality, but he doesn’t know anything about it yet! Seriously, text him again when you’re sober, but leave him alone for tonight. What if -“.</p><p>She abruptly stopped speaking as Dean’s phone made a soft dinging noise. “Oh my god, is that him?!” Dean looked frightened when he unlocked his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t understand that reference. Who is this?</em>
</p><p><br/>“Oh my god, he’s texting me!! Quick, Charlie; what do I say?! Something cool and smooth like ‘Your future husband, baby’?”<br/>Charlie rolled her eyes so intensely, Dean feared they might not turn back.</p><p>“Good grief, do you even hear yourself talking sometimes?! Of course not! It’s bad enough already, wait until tomorrow and apologize for your drunk ass like any sane person would do.”</p><p>Dean grinned mischievously. “Nah, that’s boring. I got a better idea.” Without another word he took a selfie and hit send.</p><p>“Why do I even bother? Your entire life you have acted crazy when you were in love. Let’s just hope he appreciates that weird brain of yours.”</p><p>“I‘ll make him love it, just wait for it.” He stared at their conversation. “Why is he not answering...?” “Dean, you said he runs a multimillion-dollar company. He’s probably working. You stay away from your phone now!”</p><p>She sighed deeply. “I’m not nearly drunk enough for this. I’m gonna get us some shots.”</p><p>Charlie wobbly got up from her chair and went up to the bar to order. Dean stared at his phone like his life depended upon it, but nothing happened. What if he was talking to that demon wife of his? That insanely hot demon wife. So maybe he had said he was gay, but that didn’t automatically mean he might divorce his wife to be with his marriage counselor. It would all be so much easier if he had simply met the man at a coffee shop, hell even at the dentist would’ve been a better place. Even if he would get the man, Mrs. Masters was powerful enough to smite his very existence without lifting a finger. Maybe he should grab Castiel and move to Alaska with him. Or Iceland, he had recently read an article about how beautiful Iceland was, it would be a great place to raise their kids. How pretty their children would be... One would have Castiel’s ocean blue eyes, one his dark blonde hair paired with some bowed legs. They’d be the smartest, kindest creatures and...</p><p>“Holy hell Winchester, please don’t tell me you’re imagining your future kids with the man. I know that look.” She placed four shots in front of them and fell back onto her chair.</p><p>“Wipe that stupid grin of your face and drink. You don’t need to worry about daycare for your imaginary kids before you’ve even slept with him.” Dean laughed loudly and took a shot to clink his glass against Charlies. “What would I possibly do without you, Red?” Charlie rolled her eyes again but smiled at him. “No chick flick moments, Winchester. Drink up.”</p><p> </p><p>Two hours and quite a few drinks later they had ordered an Uber to get home. It was a cold night, but the sky was clear and the stars visible out of the car windows.</p><p>Dean tightly hugged Charlie goodbye and fumbled out his keys to get inside his flat. Even though he felt quite drunk, he was still way too nervous to go to sleep. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a fuzzy blanket from his couch. When he had been a child, he and Sam would sneak out of the house at night, mostly to escape the loud fights of their parents, to gaze up to the stars together. They had done so for many years and if he was being honest, Dean still missed it. He wrapped himself into the blanket and stepped onto his balcony. Maybe Castiel would appreciate the stars after a long day of work, too. He searched for his phone to check the time when it suddenly started ringing. Dean startled and almost dropped it, eyes widening when he saw the caller ID. His hands were lightly shaking when he answered the call and brought the phone up to his ear.</p><p><br/>He cleared his throat. “Uhm... hello?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before he heard the deep voice.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure you’d pick up, but I still had to try. Hello Dean.”</p><p>Dean smiled and closed his eyes. Castiel’s voice was instantly soothing him and he snuggled closer into his blanket.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure you’d answer my text.” He could imagine the way Castiel would look at him in earnest. “I was working until half an hour ago, had to eat and shower first. I was uhm... Quite surprised by your text.” Dean chuckled lowly. “Me too. But I kinda had to.”</p><p>Castiel sounded confused. “You had to tell me not to marry Captain America? And distract me beyond believe with that bed head of yours?”</p><p>Embarrassed he pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed nervously. “That’s uhh... Correct.”</p><p>Dean stared at his hands. “It’s good to hear your voice.” It was only a quite whisper, but he was positive Castiel had heard him.</p><p>“It’s good to hear your voice, too. You sound tired.” Only at this moment he realized that he felt knackered. “I really am. I was out with a friend, and honestly; I’m still quite drunk. We need to talk about what happened, but not now. I want to be sober for that one.” He could almost hear Castiel’s tiny smile. “That’s fine with me. Did you get home safely?”</p><p>“We ordered an Uber, I got home like twenty minutes ago.”<br/>“I hope I’m not keeping you from going to bed?”</p><p>How was that the man he had met months ago? He sounded soft and caring, just like Dean had always thought he was.</p><p><br/>“Nah, it’s fine. I made coffee and am currently sitting on my balcony. It’s beautiful outside, I wanted to stargaze for a moment before bed.”</p><p>“Oh, if you enjoy stargazing, you need to see my mansion in Tuscany. It was built on a private beach with no other houses or lights around, so it gets really dark at night. I’ve never seen a sky with more stars.” Dean tried his best not to squeak.</p><p>“That uhm..” Sounded so romantic. “Yeah, I’d like to see that one day.”</p><p>“I’ll be glad to show it to you.” Castiel paused for a moment. “I’d love to be with you right now, Dean.”</p><p>Deans heart raced in his chest.</p><p>“Me too... I can’t wait to see you again.” He heard Castiel take a deep breath. “I want to see you, but before our next meeting I have some work to do. We’ll talk about this another time.” Dean nodded and forgot Castiel couldn’t see it. “I guess it’s time for bed. I’ll text you in the morning, if that’s alright with you?” Dean smiled widely.</p><p>“Please do. Goodnight Cas.”</p><p><br/>“Goodnight beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>When Dean woke up the next day, he instantly regretted the last few rounds of shots they had had the previous evening. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. His head was pounding and the events of Friday came back slowly. Even though his brain did its best to combust in his skull, he was smiling when he remembered the phone call. Hadn’t Dr. Novak said he wanted to text him in the morning? Dean quickly turned around to search for his phone. When he found it on his nightstand it showed him that it was early noon already and that he indeed had a new text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good Morning, beautiful. Hope the hangover doesn’t hit too badly</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean smiled widely and quickly typed an answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Just woke up, my head’s exploding. Still smiling because of your text though</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He slowly sat up in bed and searched for an aspirin in his nightstand which he took immediately. He grinned when his phone lit up again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Eat something and drink some water. Hope you’ll feel better soon. <br/></em> <em>Btw; there’s someone  I want you to meet.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened for a moment, then his phone showed him the sweetest picture he had seen in weeks. Castiel sat in a creamy white leather seat, it seemed like he was on a private jet, while on his lap sat a tiny ginger cat, looking curiously into the camera. Castiel himself wore a black suit without a tie and had a small smile on his face. Dean sighed deeply and made the picture his phone background.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Who is that stunning little creature? Love your suit btw.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>May I present: Pumpkin. She was waiting for me when I came back to my office yesterday. She seems to be absolutely fine with flying. Curious little thing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The little therapist in Dean’s head couldn’t help but notice that he hadn’t reacted to his compliment, Castiel was probably not used to them. He would shower him in compliments once he became his man.</p><p>
  <strong>Try not to fall out of heaven; alright. Flying’s creepy. Where are you going?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ll do my best. I’m on my way to D.C. , I need to speak to some of my lawyers. I’ll be there soon, text you later. Take care, beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Good luck, sir (;</strong> </p><p>Dean was still smiling when he finally left his bed to take a shower and brush his teeth. He had to stare at the sweet picture every few minutes, telling himself that it had really happened. He was already was thrilled to tell his family about the newest events on their weekly Sunday morning brunch, exited to finally be able to talk about the man without breaking medical confidentiality. Dean got ready slowly and dressed in his most comfortable chill out clothes. He made some pancakes and let the day go to waste luxuriously by watching Netflix on his couch. Just before he went to bed around midnight, his phone dinged softly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Long day of meetings, my head is spinning. It’s been a success though, if everything works out, I might be able to fly home next week. I need to catch up on some sleep right now. Pumpkin is trying to keep me warm, but I think you might do a better job...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean snuggled underneath his blanket and told himself he was not jealous of a cat.</p><p>
  <strong>I’d be happy to be your personal heating pad. Just went to bed, too.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>May I call you for a few minutes? I’d be nice to hear a friendly voice today.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Poor baby. Dean imagined Castiel sitting at a huge conference room table with countless of grumpy looking businessmen, slowly petting Pumpkins ginger fur. They probably weren’t the friendliest of people.</p><p>
  <strong>Sure, go ahead :)</strong>
</p><p>His phone rang just a second after he hit send. Deans heart started to race faster as he answered.</p><p>“Good evening, Dr. Winchester. How nice of you to take some time out of your busy schedule for me.”</p><p>Goosebumps crept all over his body by how sultry Castiel’s voice sounded. Two could play that game, though.</p><p>“Good evening, sir. I hope you had a pleasant day.” He heard Castiel breathe in sharply.</p><p>“It just got better. Have you been a good boy today?” Dean felt his blood rush far away from his brain. They should probably talk about other things first, but he had wanted the man for months and he definitely wasn’t a saint.</p><p>“Yes I have, sir. Wasn’t able to stop thinking about you.” He heard Castiel ruffle with his sheets and then an angry meow from Pumpkin. Maybe Castiel didn’t want the cat to watch him and had put her on the floor.</p><p>“Tell me Dean; what were you thinking about?” Dean bit his lower lip and let his right hand wander into his pants. “I thought about what could have happened during our last session had we been alone in that room.”</p><p>“And what exactly did happen between us in your fantasy?” Castiel’s voice had become the powerful and dominant bass Dean had fallen in love with so fast. He sounded like the mightiest man in the world to him. “I thought about you fucking me on my desk, sir.” His hand gripped his erection tightly.</p><p>“Would you have liked that? For me to bend you over your desk?”</p><p>Dean wouldn’t be able to play this game for long, he already felt incredibly horny. He started to move his right hand.</p><p>“Uh, yes sir. I thought about how you would prep me with your fingers, making me wait for you dick until I’d be begging for it.” He heard Castiel breathing harder, he seemed to be touching himself as well.</p><p>“And you’d be a good boy for me, wouldn’t you Dean? You’d beg if I told you to.”</p><p>Dean moaned softly. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Very good. Will you do as I tell you right now?”</p><p>Dean’s breath hitched. “Oh god, yes sir.” Dean was almost painfully hard. He had waited so long for a man to dominate him in the caring way he preferred.</p><p>“Good boy. Now stop touching that beautiful dick of yours and wet your index finger with your tongue.”</p><p>Dean did as he was told and wiggled out of his pants. He couldn’t wait for what was coming.</p><p>“Now spread your legs for me, babe. I want you to circle that tight hole, but you’re not pushing in until I tell you to do so.” Dean moaned and put his phone on speaker to have his other hand free. He heard Castiel wank himself faster.</p><p>“Doing so well for me. I can’t wait to eat that gorgeous ass of yours. Now push your finger inside, I want you to aim for your sweet spot.” He shivered as he did so and moaned loudly when he found it. “I hear you’ve found it. Now press onto it, you’re not going to stop until I allow you to stop.”</p><p>“Uhh, sir want you to touch me.” It felt so good, Dean heard his blood rushing in his ears. “I will, babe. I will take care of you. Now take your other hand and slowly rub that cock for me.” It was already too much; he felt his orgasm coming closer. “So good, sir... I could come from the sound of your voice alone.”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me, Dean. Want you to rub your cock harder. Tell me how it feels.”</p><p>“My dick is so hard, I want your cock inside me. Need you to fuck me. I’m getting so close...” Castiel moaned his name and his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“I want you to take another finger and fuck yourself with your fingers. Harder, Dean. Come for me.”</p><p>“Uhh... I’m gonna cum...” As if his body had waited for the order he moaned loudly and came hard over his hand. His whole body trembled as he heard Castiel grumbling through his orgasm as well.</p><p>He was breathing heavily and a stupid smile bloomed on his face. “That was amazing.”</p><p>Castiel was breathing exactly as hard as Dean was. “That was perfect. Love it when you call me ‘sir’.”</p><p>Dean chuckled softly. “Love it when you call me ‘babe’.” He could practically hear Castiel blushing. “Too much?” Dean shook his head vehemently. “Nah, I really liked it. Just a shame that I don’t get to fall asleep in your arms right now.”</p><p>Castiel paused for a moment, then he sounded very earnest. “I’d like that too. I really like you, Dean. This is quite special to me.”</p><p>Now Dean was blushing as well. “I really like you too, Cas. Will you be back in the city soon?”</p><p>He heard Castiel clear his throat. “I’m working on it, I promise. It might take some time, but this is important to me. I need to get this done.”</p><p>“Will you tell me what this is about?”</p><p>“Not yet. But I will. I hope I will be a better man when I come back to you.”</p><p>“You already are a good man, Castiel.”</p><p><br/>“Dean, you don’t...” Dean interrupted him immediately.</p><p>“No, don’t deny it. I know how you see yourself, Cas. You think of yourself as cruel and maybe even evil. But you’re not. You just grew up next to evil and never entirely got away from it. But that doesn’t define you. You are your own person and you very much deserve to be happy. To be honest, I’d love to be the one that makes you happy. Take all the time you need. I’ll be here whenever you are ready.”<br/>Castiel was awfully quiet and Dean feared that he might have said the wrong thing, but he knew the man needed to hear that.</p><p>“Thank you, Dean.” He heard the strong man’s voice tremble and wanted nothing more than to hug him. Those three big words that were incredibly too early lay heavily on his tongue.</p><p>He couldn’t know that Castiel felt the exact same thing. They were quiet for a moment, both processing their thoughts. “I’ll fight for this, Dean. I’m not going to let you down.” Dean smiled softly. “I know you won’t. Now take your cat and go to sleep. You can change the world tomorrow. Go to rest now.”</p><p>“I will. Thank you, Dean. I -“</p><p>Dean interrupted him again. “Shh, babe. I know. Text me when you’re awake. Good night Cas.”<br/>“Good night, beautiful.”</p><p>When Dean woke up on Sunday morning he felt very well rested and comfortable in his skin. A smile crept up on his face and he blindly fished for his phone. He found it somewhere between his pillows and wanted to send a good morning text to the man he was in love with. That thought made him even giddier.</p><p>
  <strong>Mornin’ sunshine. Gotta get up already, Sunday means family brunch at my brother’s house. Give Pumpkin a kiss</strong>
</p><p>He got ready quickly and sang along with the radio while making enough French toast to feed a small army. Dean even had time for a cup of coffee on his balcony before he headed out to Sam’s and Eileen’s home. Usually, he was the last one to arrive. This Sunday he got there at exactly ten thirty a.m. and saw only Bobby’s car in the driveway next to Sam’s truck. He patted Baby when he got out and was still humming the last song he had listened to when he rang the doorbell. Sam opened the door a moment later with a skeptical expression.</p><p>“Dean? You’re early. Are you okay....?” He gave him a skeptical once over and his eyes got wide. “Wait a minute! I know that look. You got laid! Have you slept with Dr. Sexy?!”</p><p>Dean laughed heartily. “Well, good morning to you, too! Are you letting me in or are we going to have breakfast on your doorstep? I’m starving, man.”</p><p>Sam opened the door wider to let him inside and gave him a bone crushing hug.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you, dude. Wait. Does that mean you can now finally tell us about him?? He’s not your patient anymore!”</p><p>Dean grinned. “Yeah, I guess it’s okay to talk to my brother about my boyfriend. Not that it’s official yet! But uhm...” Sam practically beamed at him.</p><p>“You gotta bring him as soon as it’s official. He needs to pass family inquisition.” Sam took the box of French toast and led him into the kitchen where Bobby and Eileen were already having coffee at the huge table. He greeted them both with a hug, grabbed a cup of coffee and just enjoyed being surrounded by family. He hadn’t finished half of his cup yet, when the doorbell rang again and Charlie, Ellen and Joe appeared in the kitchen as well. He was nibbling on a pancake when he received a new text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good Morning, beautiful. I just woke up, haven’t slept so well in months. Have a goodtime with your family! Pumpkin says hi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also I’m jealous that only my cat got a good morning kiss. I’m gonna need one as well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughed out loud and quickly responded.</p><p>
  <strong>Duly noted. You’ll get one tomorrow morning.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Btw; my family is gonna have some questions about you. May I tell them about you?</strong>
</p><p>It only took Castiel a few seconds to reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, you may. But maybe leave out the juicy parts...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope to meet your family one day. Now put your phone away, I’ll text you later.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yes, sir ;)</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean was grinning stupidly at his phone when he suddenly realized that the room was quietly watching him. Charlie was the first to break the silence.</p><p><br/>“Oh my god, Dean you’re grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Have you already slept with him?? What happened??”</p><p>Dean blushed furiously and happily told them the short version of the story. Charlie beamed at Dean and threw her napkin at him. “See? I told you he was into you! If you’re texting; do you have a picture?” Joe loudly agreed. “Yeah, I want to see if he’s really as dreamy as you described him!”</p><p>Dean smiled and handed over his phone so they were able to see his wallpaper. Charlie and Joe both grinned widely.</p><p>“Dude, he’s smoking hot. No wonder you were losing your marbles about the guy.”</p><p>While Joe handed over the phone to Eileen, Sam also saw his wallpaper and his yaw dropped visibly.</p><p>“Hold on. Dean!!! Is that... Dr. Castiel Novak?! You’re kidding, right?! You’re not seriously dating Castiel Novak?!”</p><p>Dean shrugged confused. “Uh yeah, that’s him. Do you know him?”</p><p>Sam seemed outraged. “Do I know him?? Do I know him?! Dean, everyone that gives two shits about the law knows the man. He’s our age and already a fucking legend. How do you not know that?”</p><p>Charlie had already started to internet stalk him and nodded impressed. “Whoa, he’s on last year’s Forbes list!”</p><p>Sam interrupted her. “He’s not only rich, he basically rewrote the game. Everyone and their mother thought that Chuck Novak would make his oldest son Michael his protégée, but then Castiel got out of Harvard and became a damn billionaire on his own in less than two years. He’s practically Batman, Dean! People are already writing books about how he managed it. It didn’t come as a surprise that his father drowned him in shares. Then Novak Industries merged with Hellfire Industries and now they are basically the biggest player in the weapon industry. His father is only missing a cat, then he’d be the perfect Bond villain. It’s said that they’re working with countless secret services all over the globe. Also, his wife is pretty much the Kim Kardashian of the finance world. They make the perfect couple; they are absolutely invincible together. Did you not google the man, like any sane person would?!”</p><p>Dean looked at his hands and shook his head. He didn’t care about the money, all he wanted was the man himself and his cat.</p><p>“I don’t care what he did. I just want him.”</p><p>Bobby patted his shoulder. “Boy, you could’ve found a worse guy. If he treats you right, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Dean smiled at Bobby and received back his phone from Eileen. He had to ask Cas about this.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dude, my brother says you’re basically Batman. He’s having quite the fangirl attack. Is he right about you?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Castiel’s answer came faster than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m by all means no superhero, Dean. He’s probably right about a lot of stuff, I’m definitely not proud of everything I did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But all that doesn’t change how I feel about you. I would understand if it was a dealbreaker for you, though. Please feel free to call me at any time if there’s a question you want to ask me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean smiled softly. Of course it was a lot to take in, but it didn’t appall him.</p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>Don’t worry, I’m still one hundred percent smitten with you.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>As the season grew colder and everything around Dean began to look a lot like Christmas, he missed Castiel more with every day the man was gone. They texted and called each other every day, but it hadn’t taken just a week for Castiel to come back as he had promised. Dean knew the man had tons of work to do, so he tried not to stress him any further. Also, they had slowly started to talk about their future and Dean was over the moon happy and just couldn’t wait to date Castiel. It has been over a month since he was gone. And even though Castiel appeared to be working day and night, he seemed sad when he told Dean that he had to travel to a different country again, talk to different business partners.</p><p>But everywhere Castiel went; Washington D.C, London, Brussels, Geneva, he had sent Dean a postcard from every destination. Dean was absolutely infatuated by every single card, especially because they usually just carried random sweet notes. Also there was no denying anymore that Dean was totally in love with Castiel. He hadn’t told him yet, he wasn’t sure if Castiel was ready to hear it. Also he wanted to be able to kiss the man after he told him. So instead, he had just pinned the postcards to his fridge and had gotten a small Christmas tree for his apartment. He hoped to spend Christmas Eve with Castiel, even if it didn’t seem like that would happen, since it was only a week until Christmas.</p><p>Dean was sitting alone on his couch on Sunday evening, waiting for Castiel to call while binging Christmas movies on Netflix. Cas had promised him to call Saturday night, but he hadn’t heard from the man yesterday.</p><p>Or today.</p><p>It was very unlike Cas to not text or call at all, especially since his private jet had a good internet connection. Dean started to get restless, but he told himself that it would be fine. Maybe he was finally asleep and there was nothing to worry about. Dean waited until midnight, but his phone didn’t show any new messages. He still texted a short goodnight text to Cas and went to bed, hoping for a Christmas miracle.</p><p>Monday morning was dreadfully cold, and it had started snowing outside. Dean loved snow, but since he still hadn’t heard from Castiel when he arrived at work, so he wasn’t in the best mood.</p><p>Time went over agonizingly slow, as if some higher power was making fun of him. It felt like years had gone by when he saw his last clients for the day out and got back to his desk to do paperwork. He kept checking his phone every few minutes, but nothing happened.</p><p>Dean sighed deeply and tried to focus on work when he suddenly heard a sharp knock on his door.</p><p>Could it be Cas...? Dean jumped up from his chair, hurried to the door and ripped it open. But in front of him wasn’t the man he loved, but an elderly, very sharp and angry looking man he had once seen on a picture before.</p><p>Castiel’s father had the same stunning blue eyes, only were his icy cold and seemed to threaten him. Dean took a small step back; the man was intimidatingly scary.</p><p>“Dr. Dean Winchester?” Dr. Chuck Novak spoke as if Dean was the most disgusting bug he had ever seen. Dean nodded slowly and cleared his throat. Not exactly a conversation he had expected, but it needed to happen.</p><p>“Yes I am. I guess you must be Castiel’s father. Please, come in.”</p><p>Dr. Novak stepped inside and Dean closed the door behind him, slowly walking back to his desk. Dr. Novak turned his head to look around in his office. Everything he saw he seemed to despise, but Dean started to think that that was just the way he looked at everything.</p><p>Castiel had told him a few things about his father. Dean knew how cold, dangerous and basically evil the man was, but the longer Dean looked at him, the less scared he was.</p><p>What a lonely man Dr. Novak had to be. Hated by his children and feared by the world.</p><p>Dean took a deep breath and put on his calm therapist smile.</p><p>“Well, what can I do for you?” Dr. Novak turned around to face him.</p><p>“A pretty face.” He sounded even more disgusted. “All it took was a pretty face to throw his life away. Do you even...” He stepped closer to Dean and glared openly disgusted into his face. “Do you even realize the worth of my son?! Can’t you just be his silent mistress?! Why on earth do you think you could take my son away from me?!”</p><p>Dean opened his mouth to answer, but Dr. Novak glared at him even more and went on with his rage.</p><p>“I spent all my life forming him into the perfect businessman and just when he’s on top of his career, he meets a little boy slut with a pretty face and completely loses his mind over you?! Who do you think you are!? I don’t care if you fuck my son, but how, just HOW did you undo all my hard work?! He was becoming just like me, he could’ve taken over the bloody world if he only wanted to! And there you are, a little Freudian bitch, fucking with his mind and now he doesn’t WANT to be my son anymore?! He just GAVE that whore all of his shares of MY company. He GAVE them to her!! Just to get her to shut the fuck up and get a divorce in ‘peace’. He threw away BILLIONS for you!! Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Novak was screaming right into Dean’s face and pulled his hair.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what he has d<em><em>one over </em></em>the past month?! He betrayed me. He fucking betrayed me!! He would be nothing but dirt without me, but he betrayed me!! He went to see all, and I mean ALL of our clients and business partners and had them agree to work with that utter slut that is his ex-wife. Had they not agreed he would have advised them to quit business relations with us. Does your tiny therapist brain understand?! He CUT ME OUT. He told them all the old stories about how I used to run MY company and how I made them cut ties with others to work with me. He could’ve actually ruined me.”</p><p>Novak stopped his rage for a moment and stared out of the window into the winter evening.</p><p>“He didn’t ruin the company, though. He is brilliant after all. I can’t even sue him for malpractice or breaking of contract because he didn’t. Those idiots all gave in to his little mind games. He just... He cut himself out of the company. He put Megara into his place. He... He actually left me. My son left me for you.”</p><p>Dr. Novak stopped yelling and his voice trembled when he looked back into Dean’s eyes like he wanted to murder him. “I could ruin you in minutes. Hell; I’d even like to get my hands dirty on you. I’d like to throw you into the darkest cell until my son gets back to his senses. I’d like to torture you myself. But he made sure you’re safe.”</p><p>Novak’s anger stepped aside to show his desperation now. Dean guessed that the man hadn’t talked to anybody about all of this, likely because there was no one there to listen to him. Even though he threatened Dean’s life directly, Dean didn’t feel scared anymore. The man was desperate and miserable. He just needed to scream out his anger because apparently Castiel had beaten him at his own game.</p><p>Dean was beyond proud of the man he loved. He understood that it wasn’t only because of him Castiel had given up his company, it was for Castiel himself.</p><p>Dr. Novak threw up his hands.</p><p>“Look at me, wasting valuable time of my day screaming at a cheap whore with a pretty face because I CAN’T DO ANYTHING ELSE. There’s NOTHING, NOT A SINGLE FUCKING thing I can do to undo what Castiel did! He gave up everything for you!”</p><p>Dean shook his head and held up his hand. “Dr. Novak, with all due respect. But he didn’t only do it to be with me. Have you not seen how much he hated his life? He never wanted to be like you. He didn’t want to waste his life producing weapons anymore. He wants to be in a relationship with a person he picked for himself. You cannot force him to become like you when it’s not what he wants. Your son has his own life, his own needs and his own dreams and he is not solely responsible to do whatever you want. He is his own person, Dr. Novak. He finally wants to be free.”</p><p>Dr. Novak laughed maniacally. “Free?! He wants to be free?! He’s rich enough to buy a small country, money is basically the epitome of freedom.”</p><p>Dean shook his head again. “That is not what I was talking about and you know it. He wants to be happy. He wants to have a life he chose and not be anybody’s puppet anymore, especially not yours.”</p><p>Dr. Novak seemed even more enraged by his words. “But he was supposed to be happy with the life I planned out for him!! I am his father, and he BELONGS TO ME! None of my children have the same potential he has. He’s MY legacy. He belongs to my side!! He’s NOT ALLOWED to separate himself from me!”</p><p>Dean smiled pitifully at the scared old man. “Have you ever told him that? That you’re proud of him and that you love him?”</p><p>Novak’s eyes almost fell out after his words. “HOW dare you...?!”</p><p>Dean shrugged his shoulders. “It’s clearly visible to me, but I don’t think Castiel knows. He thinks you only see him as a soldier, not as a son you are proud of and love. Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right.”</p><p>Dean let his words sink in before he chose his last strike. Dr. Novak seemed to be too stunned to answer.</p><p>“If you really love your son, let him go. Let him change his life the way he wants to. Stop screaming and threatening him, just let him find his own place. Maybe, maybe one day he might be willing to forgive you for almost ruining his life to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. Let Castiel go, Dr. Novak. If you don’t, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d never wanted to see you again.”</p><p>Dr. Novak opened his mouth to answer, but he seemed at a loss for words. He glared at Dean one last time and spun around to get out of Dean’s office.</p><p>“Dr. Novak; one last question.” Dr. Novak actually stopped at the door but didn’t turn around to face him.</p><p>“Where is Castiel? I haven’t heard of him in a few days. Is he alright?”</p><p>Dr. Novak turned his head to look at him and Dean saw actual tears shimmer in his eyes.</p><p>“He was at my office yesterday evening to tell me what he had done and that he never wanted to see me again. I guess he’ll come back to you after he has said his goodbyes at the company and finished moving into his new home.”</p><p>Dean smiled softly at the man. “Thank you, sir. I do love your son, by the way. I want him to finally be happy.”</p><p>Dr. Novak turned around and opened the door to leave.</p><p>Dean was sure he heard a very quiet “I can see that.” just before the door closed behind Dr. Novak.</p><p> </p><p>When Dean arrived at his flat after his conversation with Castiel’s father, he felt exhausted. He checked his phone again to see if there were any new messages from Castiel, but there still weren’t. Dean felt torn about leaving him be and just giving him some space after he had heard from Dr. Novak what had been going on in Castiel’s life. The conversation with his father must have been incredibly difficult for Castiel and Dean just wanted to give him a hug and tell him how proud of him he was. He would do that, as soon as he had heard from him.</p><p>Dean thought about it while he searched his fridge for something that might resemble dinner, when suddenly his phone started buzzing in his hand. He checked the screen immediately and was thrilled to see Castiel’s name on it.</p><p>“Cas! Finally. You had me worried here, babe. How are you?!”</p><p>A deep, female laugh reached his ear. Dean lifted his brow in confusion.</p><p>“Hello Dr. Winchester. I’m afraid I’m not who you think I am, I’m truly sorry to have startled you. My name is Billy van Reaper, I’m Dr. Novak’s secretary.”</p><p>She paused for a moment and sighed deeply.</p><p>“Listen. The last few days have been pretty damn tough for Castiel and he didn’t take a moment to breathe. He landed back in the city on Saturday night and has been up since then. He has bought a new house while he was abroad and now he is determined to finish renovating and moving into his new home until Christmas next Sunday.”</p><p>Dean had never seen or heard the woman before, but he could practically hear how she was rolling her eyes.</p><p>“It’s ridiculous, really. I’ve tried to make him take a break, but he won’t even listen to me. Not that I don’t enjoy painting walls, but he just won’t stop working and I’m worried about him. I think he wants to prove to himself that he’s able to build a new home to impress you. All on his own and in record time.”</p><p>She sounded exhausted and Dean felt bad for the two of them.</p><p>“Crap, that sounds tough. What do you need? I’ll come over immediately.”</p><p>Billy chuckled softly. “That was the right question, Dr. Winchester. I need you to hurry up and grab a few pizzas for us. I think he needs you right now, you are the only person he’s going to listen to. Also, I’m tired and he’s your problem now, so you deal with him and I’ll have pizza and go home. Deal?”</p><p>Dean had already grabbed Baby’s keys and his jacket on the way to the door. “Deal. Text me your order and the address, I’ll be there asap.” Dean pulled over his jacket while jumping down the stairs.</p><p>“And uhm... Thank you, Billy. For looking after him.” He heard Billy yawning while she answered.</p><p>“He’s a good guy, but he gets stubborn every now and then. Now hurry up, we’re starving here.” Dean had already started his car when he said quick goodbyes and drove off to his trusted pizza place.</p><p>His heart felt like bursting out of sheer nervousness. He hadn’t seen Castiel in a while and had missed him terribly. Deep down in his gut he knew there was nothing to worry about, still his brain presented him a thousand different ways how things could get awkward or even heartbreaking. But more importantly he couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around Castiel and kiss him senseless. Dean had imagined endless scenarios about what would happen when they would see each other again, but what he really wanted was to just snuggle up into Castiel’s arms to forget the world.</p><p>Also, he really needed to see the man naked and above him. A huge grin spread over his face. Food first; he agreed with Billy on that one. But just to be prepared, he stopped at the local pharmacy before he went to the small restaurant to grab a few pizzas for the lot of them.</p><p>The address Billy had sent him wasn’t too far away from his own place, it only took Dean about fifteen more minutes when he arrived at a lovely townhouse with a small front yard. It was a very domestic sight, not exactly a place he could imagin<em>e </em>a person like Megara in. But it seemed like Castiel needed a change of scenery that didn’t include tons of huge windows and shiny marble floors.</p><p>Dean parked his car next to the sleek black Aston Martin he knew was Castiel’s and took a deep breath before he left his car. He knew there was nothing to worry about; still he was bloody nervous. Things just felt so right between them, he didn’t want to screw it up before it had even really started. Dean got the pizza out of Baby’s trunk and walked up to the doorway. His heart seemed to be beating out of his chest when he pushed the doorbell and waited. Only a few moments later the door was opened by a stunning woman with splashes of white paint all over her. She looked exhausted and seemed thrilled to be able to go home soon.</p><p>A friendly smile bloomed on her face.</p><p>“Dr. Winchester I assume? Nice to meet you!”</p><p>Dean glanced at the chaos behind her and understood why she had insisted that finishing the place by Sunday wasn’t realistic. He smiled at her sympathetically.</p><p>“That’s me, but feel free to call me Dean. You’re Billy, right? Castiel has told me a lot about you.”</p><p>He entered when she held the door open for him. There was no sign of Castiel yet, but Dean froze on the spot when he heard the quiet rumble of Castiel’s voice coming from upstairs.</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re here, Dean. I would’ve fallen asleep painting that silly wall in the next few minutes.”</p><p>Dean nodded in empathy. “I get that. Here...” He reached for her pizza and held it out for her. “I hope this helps. Thank you for taking care of him, I guess I can take it from here. You go home and rest, hell knows you deserve it.”</p><p>Billy yawned again and took the carton thankfully. “Well, thank you Dean. I’ll be out in a minute.” She turned her head to yell up to the beautiful light wooden staircase right next to her.</p><p>“Castiel? Pizza’s here!”</p><p>She grinned at Dean. “I haven’t told him that you’re coming, didn’t wanted to ruin the surprise for you.” Dean heard Castiel’s voice coming closer and felt his heart rate going up. “He’s trying to get his furniture order here before Friday; he’s been on his phone for like two hours. But I guess...”</p><p>Dean heard steps from upstairs and there he finally was. Castiel came down the stairs in a pair of old black denims and a dark grey T-Shirt. He seemed tired but his eyes started to glow when he locked eyes with Dean. Some primal parts of Dean’s brain yelled in joy, because there he was, his man. A huge smile spread over Dean’s face.</p><p>“Dean?! How... Why...?” Castiel basically jumped down the stairs and Dean set the pizza aside to hurry and get to Cas. A moment later Castiel was on him, hugging him so tightly to his chest as if he was afraid Dean would dissolve into thin air. Dean sunk into Castiel’s warm embrace and a soft sigh escaped him when he snuggled closer.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so, so much...” Dean’s voice was only a quiet whisper. Castiel’s hand cupped his cheek and those intense blue eyes were on him.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, too. I never planned to stay away from you for so long. I’m so sorry, gorgeous.”</p><p>It should have felt awkward or at least new to be so close to Castiel, but to Dean it felt like coming home. Dean couldn’t suppress the amount of love for Castiel that flamed up inside him and pressed a very tender kiss to those full, chapped lips he had been dreaming about. Distantly he heard Billy leaving with a soft click of the front door, and pressed himself even closer to the warm body in front of him. Their kiss only stayed tender for a moment, they had waited for too long for this and Dean felt his body heating up. Castiel kissed him desperately, with his hands in Dean’s hair and his grip tightening every moment. Dean opened his mouth with a soft sigh and welcomed Castiel’s tongue with his own. Their kiss deepened and Castiel manhandled Dean towards the stairs. He parted the kiss for a second and looked at Dean as if he was his prey. Dean loved it.</p><p>“I can’t wait a second longer. I need to have you.” The look in Cas’s eyes got even darker and Dean nodded fiercely, starting to take his jacket off.</p><p>“Bedroom...?”, Dean asked distractedly while trying to get out of his clothes as fast as possible.</p><p>Castiel shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head. “My furniture isn’t here, yet. I’m going to fuck you on the stairs.”</p><p>Where Castiel had seemed chilled and at home before, now his amazingly powerful aura was back. Dean didn’t even dare to think of denying him anything, he loved the strong and determined look on Castiel’s face. They stood naked in front of each other and just stared for a brief second. Dean felt his mouth water by the sight of Castiel’s stunning body and the beautiful curve of his already hard cock. Dean sank to his knees in front of Castiel and stared up at him.</p><p>“May I suck your cock first, sir?”</p><p>Castiel made a sound that sounded like a low growl and nodded once.</p><p>“Yes, you may. Keep your eyes on me. I need to see you while you take my dick.”</p><p>Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s thighs.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>He kissed the tip of the long and thick cock and let his tongue glide over it. He felt his own cock harden even further when he took it into his mouth properly and started to suck on it softly. It was almost too much, seeing Castiel’s aroused and heated face, enjoying the fierce dominance of the man and having his mouth amazingly full.</p><p>Castiel encouraged him by stroking Dean’s hair and pulling on it to get his dick even deeper into Dean’s mouth. Dean had always loved being on his knees, and it was even more arousing to him to do it for Castiel.</p><p>After a few minutes Castiel pulled back from him with a moan. “You are doing so well for me, gorgeous. Kneel down on the stairs, bend over for me. I’m going to prepare you for my cock.” Dean stumbled to get up fast and follow his order. The wooden stairs felt cold under his hands and knees and he spread his thighs, presenting his ass to Castiel.</p><p>“I need your cock inside me, sir. Please, I’ve wanted you for so long...” He felt Castiel sinking down behind him, his big, elegant hands on his ass.</p><p>Castiel’s face hovered close to his ear and he put a soft kiss on his neck.<em><br/></em></p><p><em>“</em>I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you, beautiful. I’m gonna make this so good for you. Keep your hands on the stairs for me.”</p><p>Dean shivered when Castiel whispered into his ear. He grabbed Dean’s ass firmly and parted his cheeks.</p><p>“You’re absolutely perfect, Dean.”</p><p>Dean moaned loudly when he first felt Castiel’s warm breath and then his wet tongue caressing his hole. Castiel opened him up with strong strokes of his tongue, leaving Dean a moaning and sweating mess in minutes.</p><p>“Ah, right there... Oh god Cas, this is amazing... I need more, please...” Castiel added a finger and started fucking Dean slowly. Dean felt his cock leaking, desperate for more. “Ah... I... uhm... I bought lube and condoms. Left pocket of my jacket.” Dean’s voice was pleading and breathless.</p><p>“Good boy.” Cas left him only for a moment and Dean heard him opening the condom and putting it on in record time. He was back on him immediately, dripping cold lube on his hole and adding two fingers without warning.</p><p>Dean felt goosebumps on his skin when Castiel found his prostate and rubbed his fingertips on it.</p><p>“Doing so well for me, baby.” Castiel seemed to enjoy it as well, he seemed to notice every squirm and moan Dean made and repeated whatever had made him feel good.</p><p>“Are you ready for another?” Castiel caressed Dean’s back with his free hand and made him feel vulnerably open but safe in his arms.</p><p>“Yes, sir...” Dean moaned loudly when Castiel added another finger and enjoyed the soft burning sensation. He started to rock back on Castiel’s fingers, desperate for more.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you now, Dean. I want you to feel this tomorrow.” Dean felt a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead and presented his ass to Castiel as he felt the fingers leaving him.</p><p>“Fuck me, sir. Please...”</p><p>Cas teased the head of his cock against Dean’s rim, preparing him for what’s to come. Then he started pushing in slowly, giving Dean a moment to get used to the feeling of being full. Dean felt Cas leaning back and grabbing his hips to hold him in place as he began to dive into him. Being filled out felt amazing for Dean and he pushed back on Castiel’s dick, showing him that he was ready to be used. Castiel shifted for a good angle and fucked into Dean harder.</p><p>“Take my cock, let me hear how much you need it.”</p><p>Dean moaned as he took it, breathless and slightly overwhelmed by the feeling of finally being filled up and fucked by his man. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long and balled his hands to fists on the stairs.</p><p>“Use me, sir. I need to come, please...” Castiel moaned deeply and wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso, pulling him up close and embracing him with his own body. He fucked Dean even harder in this position and managed to hit Dean’s sweet spot with every thrust. Castiel’s mouth was right next to his ear again and Dean felt his warm breath on his skin as the deep voice rumbled directly into his ear.</p><p>“You’re mine, Dean. Mine alone.” Castiel reached between Dean’s legs and finally took his hard and leaking cock into his hand and jerked him off fast.</p><p>“Come for me, beautiful.”</p><p>Castiel really knew how to drive Dean mad. Stars exploded behind his closed eyelids and Dean screamed out his orgasm. Castiel followed him over the edge only moments later, fucking into Dean with all his power.</p><p>They collapsed onto the stairs and both needed a moment to let their breaths calm down. Castiel pressed tender kisses to the back of Dean’s neck who sighed infatuated.</p><p>“Shame that you don’t have a bed in here, I’d love to cuddle with you...” Dean smiled satiated. Castiel got back up to his feet and offered Dean a hand to help him get up as well. Dean’s heart felt incredibly full when Castiel pulled him into a tender hug, even though there was still quite a bit of cum on his stomach. Cas held the back of his head in one hand, the other held him tightly around his waist.</p><p>“I want to be with you, Dean. Not only for tonight, I want all of you. I’ve dreamed about having a peaceful life by your side. You... You are what I really want from life.” Castiel pulled back only so far that he could look into Dean’s eyes. The look on Castiel’s face was soft and... He looked like he was in love. “Will you do me the honor and be with me?” Dean smirked happily.</p><p>This was by far the most romantic moment of his life, although they just had earth shattering and mind-blowing sex. Dean felt overwhelmingly happy and nodded fiercely.</p><p>“Of course I want to be with you, babe. Also, I am dying to hear what you’ve been up to the past month.”</p><p>Castiel smiled at him. “There’s a shower we can use upstairs, maybe we’ll eat something after? And then cuddle and talk?”</p><p>Dean beamed at him. “Who are you and what happened to the stone-cold businessman I’ve met months ago?”</p><p>Castiel smiled at him and caressed Dean’s cheek. “He fell in love and through that finally found the courage to fight for what he really wanted in life. He’s so happy.” Dean felt his eyes dampen and kissed Castiel tenderly.</p><p>Together they quickly used Castiel’s shower and searched the house for Pumpkin. Even though the house wasn’t huge, there were still quite a few places to look for a tiny cat. Castiel found her sleeping on a windowsill and scooped her up into his arms to take her with him. Dean waited for him and held the pizza boxes in his hand.</p><p>“Wanna come over to my place? I have a couch and even a bed.” Dean winked at Castiel who kissed him softly.</p><p>“I’d love that.” Dean nodded giddily and carefully patted Pumpkin’s head.</p><p>“What a sweet thing. Hey there, buddy!” Pumpkin stared at Dean as if she was debating if he was worth her time. Apparently, he was because she rubbed her tiny head into Dean’s palm when he petted her again. “You wanna take anything with you? You’re more than welcome to stay at my place until your furniture arrives.” Dean felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, because if he were completely honest, he would’ve been totally fine with Castiel moving in and never leaving again. “I’d really like that. I’ve seen enough hotels to last a lifetime. I’ll get my suitcase out of my car. I haven’t even unpacked it yet...”</p><p>Dean helped Castiel to get his huge trunk and a small pet crate into the Impala and smiled big time when Castiel sat shotgun next to him, Pumpkin already asleep on his lap.</p><p><br/>“Now that’s a sight I could get used to. You look good in my Baby.”</p><p>Castiel looked around the car approvingly. “This truly is a gorgeous vehicle. I’m going to fuck you in the backseat one day.”</p><p>Dean felt his face reddening. “Yeah, that needs to happen...” Castiel laughed quietly.</p><p>“I love how easily I can make you blush.” Castiel caressed Dean’s thigh with his hand. On the way to Dean’s apartment, he told Castiel about his last month, simply enjoying his presence right next to him. Castiel seemed beyond tired, but he listened carefully and stared at Dean the whole time.</p><p>When they arrived at Dean’s place, they fell onto the couch in exhaustion and watched Netflix while they ate cold pizza. Dean learned that Castiel enjoyed movies, but never had the time to really watch them. He swore to educate Cas on every movie the man ever wished to see.</p><p>When they had finished eating, they turned off the TV and snuggled closer, watching the snow fall outside. Castiel held Dean tightly to his chest, lazily stroking over his soft, green pullover. Castiel was quiet for a while, he seemed to collect his thoughts before he began to speak.</p><p>“I’ve um... I’ve imagined to be with you like this so much. I know it sounds awfully cheesy, but I really have.”</p><p>Castiel placed a soft kiss to Dean’s hair, watching Pumpkin sleeping on his crossed legs. “A few months after we started seeing you, you made me realize just how miserable I really was. It’s still crazy to me that I didn’t even noticed before. I thought I was beyond saving, but then I fell for you. Suddenly my brain just wouldn’t shut up about you.”</p><p>They both chuckled quietly. Dean kissed Castiel’s collarbone and smiled up to him.</p><p>“It felt like that for me, too. You were always on my mind. Couldn’t get you outta my head, no matter how much I tried to distract myself.” Castiel felt his heart skip a beat. It was still unbelievable to him that this amazing man was laying in his arms, reciprocating his feelings.</p><p>“It made me feel like there was still hope. I uhm... Just really needed to get out of it. I hated every single aspect of my life, and there you were. Wearing those stupidly domestic cashmere sweaters, showing me exactly what I wanted but thought I could never have. I felt like a damn monster, Dean. You... You saved me. I wanted to become a better person; break out of this crazy lifestyle I had maneuvered myself into.”</p><p>He stopped for a moment and placed another kiss to Dean’s temple.</p><p>“So I did just that. Please don’t take this the wrong way, you didn’t make me do this. I wanted... No, I needed to do it. I flew around the world with my lawyers and Megara to extract myself from Novak Industries. I visited my business partners to make them work with her.” He laughed while talking. “You should’ve seen their faces when I forced them to accept a woman as their most important partner. Those old, misogynistic bastards had no choice but to agree, and now Meg’s gonna basically rule them all. It’s what she always dreamed of and my father is beyond furious because now she’s way more powerful than he is. Which was why she agreed to the deal immediately.”</p><p>Castiel lifted Dean’s chin and kissed him tenderly. “We’re already divorced. I’m only yours, if you’ll have me.”</p><p>Dean hid his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. “As if I’d ever let you go again...”, he mumbled quietly.</p><p>“At first, I had hoped that I could simply give my shares to Megara, but it wasn’t that easy. We had to talk to all of our business partners. Dean, I know me getting out of the company doesn’t change the fact that I produced weapons. I dedicated my life to something awful, but I want to use the rest of my time to make up for it. Maybe you’d be interested to help me do that?”</p><p>Dean nodded against his neck. “Count me in, babe.” Dean yawned extensively.</p><p>“Thank you for talking to me so openly.” He kissed Cas once more and untangled himself to get up. “I really wanna hear more of this story, and my little brother would probably sell his soul to hear the details. But for now, let’s get some rest.” A deep blush appeared on Dean’s cheeks.</p><p>“Can’t wait to fall asleep in your arms.”</p><p>Castiel looked up at him tenderly and got up as well.</p><p>“May I bring Pumpkin? I couldn’t bring myself to have her sleep in the box. She has slept in my bed ever since I’ve gotten her.” Dean laughed loudly and reached for the cat. “If she won’t eat us in our sleep, she’s more than welcome<em>.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Castiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pumpkin did in fact not eat them in their sleep, but Castiel wished she would eat Dean’s alarm clock as it woke them up at seven. Dean didn’t seem to be a morning person, given that he simply punched the clock and rolled back into Castiel’s arms. Castiel couldn’t remember a night where he had slept so well as he had last night. He tightened his grip around Dean and kissed his head.</p><p>“Good morning, beautiful.”</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked at Dean who tried to bury his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. The feeling of slowly waking up next to Dean was already addictive. Dean mumbled something that sounded like</p><p>“Mornin’...,” and kissed his neck. Castiel felt a shiver going down his spine.</p><p>“Want some help to wake up?” Dean nodded against his skin and Castiel licked his lips. He got out of Dean’s tight grip and placed him tenderly on his back. He soaked up the stunning sight in front of him. Dean was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs; besides that, he was naked. </p><p>Castiel let his hand wander over his body, kissing and biting his nipples on his way down. Dean sucked in a harsh breath and his pupils were blown as he looked at Castiel astonished. Castiel kissed his belly button and slipped his fingers into Dean’s pants.</p><p>“May I, my love?” Dean nodded fiercely and Cas wasted no time to remove his boxers and take his hard morning wood into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, god Cas...!” Dean moaned loudly as Castiel started to suck his cock hard. The sight of Dean’s gorgeous face and his moans were enough to get Castiel hard too. He reached down with one hand to grab his own dick and started jerking himself while he sucked like his life depended on it. Dean reached for his head and his fingers carded softly through his hair.</p><p>“Ughh, babe that’s so good. You look so hot sucking my dick...” Castiel grinned devilishly despite his full mouth and brought his left index finger to Dean’s lips. Dean understood without words and sucked his finger into his mouth. Castiel moaned around Dean’s cock, the vibrations of his voice making Dean shudder with lust. Castiel removed his finger from Dean’s plush lips and reached between their bodies to circle Dean’s hole with his finger.</p><p>“Put it in me babe, please...” Castiel pushed his finger in slowly and pressed his fingertip upwards to Dean’s body to find his prostate. A very loud moan and a pull on his hair told Castiel that he had found it. Castiel rubbed over the spot and Dean’s dick began twitching in his mouth.</p><p>“Ah, babe... Careful...Uhh... I’m so close...”. He doubled his efforts and with a loud moan Dean spilled his come down Castiel’s throat. The sight was enough to get Castiel there as well and he came over his own hand, still sucking Dean’s dick.<br/>Slowly he let go of Dean, wiped his hand off on a tissue he found on the nightstand and fell into bed next to Dean, still trembling from his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Dean kissed his cheek with a silly grin on his face.</p><p>“I fucking love waking up next to you.” He placed another kiss on Castiel’s mouth. “Some coffee for you, sunshine?”</p><p>Castiel had to laugh at the endearment and nodded. “Yes please. Have you seen Pumpkin?”</p><p>Dean climbed out of bed and picked up the cat that had been sleeping on the floor. He placed her on Castiel’s chest and kissed him one last time.</p><p>“I have to hurry, but you two stay in bed. You finally need to rest.” Castiel petted Pumpkin’s head and nodded. He felt an actual blush creeping up his cheeks as he watched Dean leave the room. He couldn’t quite remember the last time he had felt taken care of. He smiled happily and reached for the blanket to doze off for a few minutes.</p><p>Castiel woke up to a kiss on his mouth and a steaming cup of coffee next to him. Dean had already showered and sat fully dressed next to him on the bed, looking down at Cas with a very soft expression.</p><p>“I really don’t want to leave you two, but I have to get back to work. Do me a favor and rest, okay? You need it. I’m afraid you might have to order breakfast; I’m pretty much out of everything.”</p><p>Castiel laughed. “That’s fine, we’ll manage.”</p><p>Dean reached for his hand and squeezed it. “I’ll be back at six. We could go out for dinner if you’d like to. Did you uhm... Did you maybe pack one of your suits...? It’s totally fine if you didn’t! But...”</p><p>Castiel grinned up at him. “There are two suits in my trunk. A grey one and a black one.”</p><p>Dean’s pupils dilated. “The black one, please.”</p><p>“Do you like my suits, beautiful?” Dean stood up from the bed and nodded fiercely. “Then that’s what I’m going to wear. Have a good day at work, beautiful.” He took Pumpkin’s paw and waved with it at Dean.</p><p>When he watched Dean laugh and then leave his bedroom, Castiel closed his eyes. He felt so happy, he thought his heart would combust in his chest.</p><p>The following days went by in a blink of an eye. While Dean was at work, Castiel went over to his new house to oversee the work of the handyman who had started renovating and furnishing his place. He went out to lunch with Billy, brainstorming ideas how they could help the people that were harmed by the weapons of his old company.</p><p>Besides that, he enjoyed every second he was allowed to spend by Dean’s side.</p><p>They talked, cuddled and fucked so much that Castiel felt like his soul was healing. It would take more than that to heal him completely, but he finally felt like he was going in the right direction again. Dean had asked (or rather demanded) that Castiel would come to celebrate Christmas with his family and he had agreed to it, even though he felt quite nervous about it. Dean spoke very highly of his family, they seemed to be the kind of genuine and truly kind people Castiel had very rarely met in his life. He had asked Dean what he could buy for his family, but Dean had only laughed and told him that they would bring food. Apparently, it was their family tradition to bring many different dishes to have a huge buffet. Castiel liked the idea and loved spending their Saturday in Dean’s kitchen. He had never tried to cook anything besides coffee in his life, so he sat at Dean’s kitchen island and watched his man cook with growing fascination. They had sex twice while the turkey was in the oven and slow danced while they waited for the chocolate chip cookies to finish. It was almost midnight when they fell into bed, multiple boxes filled with food waiting on the counter for the next day. Pumpkin was already fast asleep. Castiel had fed her with the grilled salmon Dean had made for dinner and the little animal seemed to be in a happy food coma.</p><p>Dean snuggled up to him and Castiel wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“Dean, do you think your family will accept me...? You said that your brother knew who I am, do you think...”.</p><p>Dean placed his index finger on Castiel’s lips to make him stop talking. “Don’t worry about them. You’re amazing and they will see it. If you feel like it, try to be open around them. They’re all curious to meet you, it’ll be fine. And I’ll be there right by your side.”</p><p>Castiel sighed but nodded. “Anything I need to know?” Dean thought about it for a moment. “Nah, nothing special. We always do ‘really fancy’ Christmas and lazy thanksgiving, so you can wear one of your fancy suits. Charlie, Joe and Eileen wanted at least one day where everyone would dress up. No plaid and jeans allowed on Christmas Eve.”</p><p>Dean shook his head and laughed. Castiel smiled and kissed his forehead. “I should introduce you to my tailor. You’d look stunning in one of Maxime’s suits...”</p><p>Dean looked up to him and raised an eyebrow. “Dude, you have a tailor?”</p><p>Castiel tilted his head. “Of course, Dean. If you have to wear suits every day you might as well wear perfect ones.”</p><p>Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Huh, I still have to get used to how different your life is,with your planes and ships and mansions...”</p><p>Castiel laughed at that. “The boats and the planes are Meg’s thing; I only have one jet. But if you’d like we could take some time off to travel to my houses? I’d like to show you the most beautiful places I’ve ever been to... I’m sure you’ll like them too.”</p><p>Dean snuggled a little closer and smiled at him with tired eyes. “Yeah, yeah Uncle Scrooge. As long as you don’t make me play golf; I’m game.”</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes. “I passionately hate golf. My father and brothers are obsessed with it; I’m happy to never play again...”</p><p>”I’ll make sure you’ll be busy whenever someone invites you to play.” Castiel grinned and Dean kissed him lazily when he turned off the lamp on his bedside table. He threw his arm around Castiel’s middle and placed his head on his shoulder. “Good night, babe. Can’t wait to celebrate Christmas with you.” Castiel mumbled a “Good night” while he buried his nose in Dean’s hair.</p><p>Castiel woke up early and full of anticipation for the upcoming day. He tried to ignore the sad part of his brain that told him that this would be his first real Christmas celebration and that it had taken him thirty-nine years to get there. He kissed Dean’s head and got out of bed to take a long shower and put on his suit. Dressed in one of his favorite suits he turned on the coffee machine and turned on the radio in Dean’s kitchen. He was delighted to immediately hear Christmas music playing on the radio and started humming along with it. Pumpkin joined him in the kitchen, slowly walking around his socked feet and demanding his attention. With a sloppy grin he picked her up.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, pretty little girl...” Castiel kissed her head and slowly danced around the kitchen with her, humming “all I want for Christmas” out of tune. Turning around he saw Dean standing in the doorway, looking at him lovingly.</p><p>“Mornin’ babe. Bed got cold without you.” Castiel walked up to him and Dean petted Pumpkin’s ears and reached up to kiss Castiel. “Ready for today, babe?” Castiel beamed at Dean. “Hell, yeah. I’m really looking forward to it.” Dean kissed Castiel again and saw his phone lightening up on the kitchen counter. Dean reached for it and opened Sam’s text.</p><p>
  <span class="u">I know I’ve been asking this question a lot. But are you SERIOUSLY bringing Castiel Novak to the party?!</span>
</p><p>Dean laughed at that and read the text to Cas. “Kid’s really freaking out. He seems to be a fanboy of yours.”</p><p>Castiel blushed at that. “I understand that I did some... uhh... stuff that might seem impressive. But all I wanted was my father to pay attention to me.”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I managed that for like five minutes when I overpowered my older brother. But what I did was not exactly honorable. I did a lot of shady stuff that I’m not proud of. In hindsight, I guess I still haven’t changed my father or ‘gathered appreciation’ from him.” Castiel made air quotes at that and cuddled Pumpkin tighter in his arms.</p><p>Dean looked at him sadly. “Babe, your father cares about you. He’s really proud of you.”</p><p>Castiel furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to answer, but Dean cut him off before he could argue against it.</p><p>“He came to my office last Monday evening.”</p><p>Castiel’s eyes went wide in shock. “He WHAT now?!”</p><p>Dean put his hand on Castiel’s arm. “He came to my office out of desperation. He told me that you had separated yourself from him and the firm and told him to suck it. He... He was truly desperate, Cas. He was hurting because he had lost you and I think there was no one he could talk to. I’m not rationalizing anything here; I can imagine how much he must’ve hurt you. But he loves you, Cas. In his own, weird way he really does.”</p><p>“You don’t expect me to believe that my father told you all that in a civilized conversation...?”</p><p>Dean laughed for a moment. “I wouldn’t call it that either. He yelled at me and threatened me. But babe... I’m a therapist. I kinda do understand people, you know?”</p><p>Castiel couldn’t really believe it. It was like his father to yell at people, but him caring about Castiel? That was news to him.</p><p>“Babe, it’s Christmas. Please don’t let this ruin your mood. I gotta get ready and make some French toast before we can go. Why don’t you and Pumpkin watch a movie?” Castiel nodded distractedly and let himself get maneuvered on the couch with Pumpkin and a cup of coffee. He kissed Dean’s palm before he went into the shower and tried to get his thoughts in line.</p><p>Two hours later they sat in the car in front of Sam and Eileen’s home.</p><p>“Ready, babe?” Castiel looked over at Dean’s smiling face and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s do this.”</p><p>They got Pumpkin and the numerous boxes of food out of the car and Dean hurried forward to ring the doorbell. Just when he pushed the button, the door flew open and Sam beamed at them. He gave Dean a bone crushing one armed hug and took some boxes from him.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Dee!” He let Dean enter and then stared at Castiel, eyes wide and mouth agape.</p><p>Castiel smiled at him and petted Pumpkin’s soft ears. Dean’s brother was huge, way taller than him or Dean. He had long brown hair and seemed to be just as kind as his brother. Castiel extended his hand. “Hello, you must be Sam. Dean has told me so much about you. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Sam seemed to be at a loss for words.</p><p>“Oh my god...! Dr. Novak, uhh Castiel?! Sorry, what do I call you?” He still hadn’t taken Castiel’s extended hand, but Cas didn’t mind.</p><p>“Castiel or Cas is fine.” Sam nodded fiercely. “Yes, of course Dr. Novak! Castiel!” Sam grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. “It’s an honor to meet you! Please, come in!”</p><p>Castiel followed the taller Winchester brother into his home, still petting Pumpkin’s fur. The house was beautiful, it seemed like a well-loved place and contrary to Castiel’s old house, it really was a home. He heard laughter and excited conversations coming from the living room. Dean took his hand and smiled at him. Together they entered the living room. It was full of smiling people, a huge Christmas tree and soft Christmas music.</p><p>They all stopped talking at once and stared at them. Dean still held Castiel’s hand tightly. “Guys, this is Cas. He’s... He’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>He kissed their entwined fingers softly and saw the soft and happy expressions.</p><p><br/>One after one Castiel met all of Dean’s family and friends. There was his best friend Charlie, a sweet and bubbly redhead that immediately started threatening to murder Castiel in his sleep, would he ever dare to hurt Dean.</p><p><br/>Castiel listened in amazement to the stories of Joe and Ellen, when they told him about how little Dean had protected his younger brother for years when all their parents did was fight.</p><p>He met Bobby, a gruff looking old man who seemed to be a father figure to Dean. He had clapped Castiel on the back and offered him a glass of whiskey in companionable silence.</p><p>Eileen made him try her homemade carrot cake; the best Castiel had ever had.</p><p><br/>He had a long and interesting conversation with Sam about the law, after Sam had gotten used to him.<br/>Castiel watched and listened to the big family in awe. He had never experienced the kind of dynamic this family had. They obviously loved and respected each other, completely without staring at their phones or watches or talking about how annoying Christmas was because the stock markets were closed. It felt how he had always imagined it, even better still because Dean had introduced him proudly as his boyfriend.</p><p>As the day went on, they ate, talked and then ate and talked some more, until it was dark outside and Dean and he sat on a couch, not able to move because they were simply too full.</p><p><br/>Castiel kissed Dean tenderly when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He looked at Dean apologetically and fumbled to get it out of his dress pants without moving them to much out of their comfortable position on the couch. Everyone’s eyes were on him as he intended to turn it off, when he saw that it was Megara who tried to FaceTime him.</p><p>Castiel raised his eyebrows in confusion. “She usually doesn’t do that...”</p><p>Dean grinned at him. “You can answer it, it’s fine Cas.”</p><p>Everyone else kept staring at Castiel so he shrugged his shoulders and answered the phone.</p><p>Megara looked a little disheveled, but not unhappy. She was wearing a black leather dress, holding a whip in her right hand. Meg was up to something.</p><p>“Well, thank you for picking up, Clarence. I don’t mean to interrupt your domestic Christmas party; I just have a question.”<br/>Castiel had to hide his laughter as he saw how desperately Sam tried not to fangirl over his ex-wife. He had to introduce her to Sam sometime.</p><p>“Megara, always a pleasure. You are in fact crashing the Christmas party, everyone is staring at me. Are you alright?” She grinned devilishly, and Castiel suddenly had an idea what was going on. “Well, this is not exactly a social call, and I’d rather not have called at all. But you see... I got myself something to play with. You know how much I dislike Christmas, so I just picked a little something for myself. Little thing is just too scared of you to completely substitute itself to me. Be a doll and tell him that we’re no longer an item?” She flipped the phone camera so that Castiel (and Dean who had snuggled in closer to be able to see better) saw a very naked man kneeling on an expensive carpet. His hands were bound behind his back and he was wearing a black collar.</p><p>Castiel wrinkled his nose. “Urgh, Meg. Do whatever you please with Giacomo, but let him life, alright? He’s the only capable hedge fund manager of Credit Suisse, I really don’t want to search for a new one.”</p><p>Megara turned to her boy toy. “There you have it! Will you finally be a good boy now?!” They saw the man nodding his head excitedly.</p><p>Meg turned to face them again. “Thank you ever so much, Clarence. You should have seen how hard that disgusting little bitch came when I made him recall how you waltzed in here for our last meeting. We could have shared him...”</p><p>Everyone around him started laughing loudly and Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Dammit Meg!!! I’m hanging up now!!”</p><p>Meg grinned like the demon she was. “Don’t be a prude, Clarence. Merry Christmas.” He looked at Dean to see if there was any anger on his face, but Dean was still laughing and making silly faces at his brother. “Merry Christmas, Meg.” He ended their call and turned his phone off.</p><p>The conversations in the room had gotten back to where they had been interrupted a few minutes ago and Castiel reached for Dean’s hand. “You don’t need to worry about her, Dean. We parted amicably; she has no ill will against you. I’m free now.” His face got an amazed impression as the thought truly clicked in his brain. Dean caressed his stubbled cheek and looked at him adoringly.</p><p>“Free to stay with me, babe?”</p><p>“Free to never leave your side again, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts (:</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30745151">Switching for you [Podfic]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy">V_Malfoy</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>